


Summer Lovin'

by Kaylabug9203



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Day At The Beach, Dog Chewbacca, F/M, Family store, Fluff and Smut, Fluffyfest, Hawaii, Lawyer Ben Solo, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Smut, Summer Romance, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylabug9203/pseuds/Kaylabug9203
Summary: Reylo modern AU**MATURE THEMES- Swearing and sexual content**This story is going to be a very cute and fluffy one**Kylo Ren, also known as Ben Solo, works at a law firm called The First Order in New York. Every summer he visits his parents in Hawaii and it's always the same. They own a small store right on the beach. As June rolls around it's time to do his usual visit to Hawaii. Little does he know that this summer will change his life. More specifically the pretty British girl working at his parent's store.Rey was not used to the hot sun every single day of her life. She wasn't used to 100 degree weather in the winter time. She had moved to Hawaii to go to college and even got hired at a cute little beach store. Leia and Han are literally the best bosses she could ever ask for. Her life is great. She's got the beach, friends, the opportunity to go to college, and a wonderful job. There is just something missing. And she can't figure out what.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This story was strangely inspired by a water park I went to... lol. I hope you like it!**

Ben's POV:

Ben Solo really goes by Kylo Ren. At least when he's at work. He's let a lot of his past go and moved forward. Once Ben turned 18 he left his family and home to move to New York for college. He had always wanted to be in the Law business so that's what he did, even if it meant leaving everything behind. He did agree though that he'd visit his parents every summer and luckily his boss lets him do that. It's good to get a break every year. Now that he's 29 he's into a routine. Work from the end of August to the end of May, then visit his family from the beginning of June to the beginning of August. He's been doing this for 11 years now and it's getting a bit... boring almost.

The First Order is one of the best law firms in the country and Ben has the privilege to work there. That's what his boss Snoke says at least. He wouldn't call it a privilege but he'll go with it. Kind of how he'll go with his new name.

And this is how he ended up here, right in front of his parent's house. Ben walked up to the door with his suitcases and knocked. Leia opened the door with a big smile on her face and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Ben... I've missed you!"

"I missed you too mom." They pulled apart and he smiled back at his mother.

"How was the flight?"

"Uneventful."

"Aren't they all?" They stood for a few seconds before Leia opened the door wider.

"Come in! Don't just stand out here!" He walked inside and set all of his stuff down at the door. Once he did Han and their dog Chewy greeted him.

"Hey kid."

"Hi. And hi Chewy." He bent down and pet the dog a little bit before standing back up.

"Well Ben, Han and I need to go to the shop and make sure everything is going okay. Would you like to join us?" His parents own a small store right on the beach. He used to help run it when he was young for extra money.

"Yeah. Let me change first." They nodded and he quickly threw on some shorts and a t-shirt. As soon as he was changed they all walked together to the store and he was already getting sand in his shoes. He should of worn flip flops... Once they walked into the store there was nothing different. Just the things being sold were different.

"Rey, come here for a minute!" Leia smiled when the girl she called for came out. Rey, he assumed, came out from the back and smiled brightly as she approached them.

"Hi guys! What did you need?"

"I just wanted to see how things were going."

"It's going pretty good. A little hot but then again nothing new." She glanced over at Ben and smiled even bigger. Rey was certainly new. He has never seen her here before. He wouldn't forget a smile like that and those hazel eyes she has. Ben studied the girl as she spoke with Leia while Han went in the back to do something. Her blue shorts and white tank top went perfectly with her tanned skin. She also had her hair in a strange 3 bun hair style. Never seen that before... He kind of likes it.

"Well Ben, Han and I have some business to do. Feel free to eat whatever in here. Or go back to the house. Whatever you want." Ben nodded and once Leia was gone Rey went to the cash register.

"So... I assume you're Ben?" Ben looked over at Rey and he slightly smiled.

"Yep."

"It's cool to finally meet Leia and Han's son. I've heard a lot about you." He walked over to the counter and leaned against it.

"Oh have you..."

"Don't worry though. It's all good things." He nodded and tried to think of questions to ask.

"I've never seen you around here before..." Wow Ben. Great question... Why does he feel nervous?

"Well that's because I recently moved here."

"When did you move here?"

"October. I wanted to go to a college here so here I am. I have a break over the summer though so this is pretty much what I'll be doing."

"Oh cool. What are you going to college for?"

"I want to get my teaching degree." He nodded and she smiled.

"I've heard you're a lawyer?"

"Yeah. Pretty shitty if you ask me..."

"Oh is it not fun?"

"Not always but it does get a little boring sometimes. Always in court for the same things... Divorce, someone being sewed..."

"Mmm... that does sound boring."

"So... What do you plan on doing with your career when you're done with school?"

"I would love to move to New York and teach somewhere there. It's always been a dream of mine to live there. I'm going to try to be done with college in 3 years."

"I'm from New York actually. It's not as cool as it seems."

"Probably because you're so used to living there." She laughed a little and he smiled.

"Probably. I-" Leia came out to grab something and interrupted them.

"I see that you two started a conversation..." Leia gave him a look that he couldn't quite understand. Once Leia was gone Rey tapped her fingers on the counter top.

"I'm gonna get going. I gotta get unpacked and whatnot."

"Alright. Have fun!"

"I wish..." He made his way out the door but Rey's voice stopped him from fully leaving.

"Hey Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight? You know to... just like get to know each other or something... You're cool."

"I'd like that. I'll meet you back here at 7?" She smiled as she nodded and he finally left. Something about her is just... mesmerizing. She has the most beautiful smile and laugh. Well she is gorgeous herself... He really hopes things go well between them. Because he would rather like having Rey in his life...

\---

Ben actually wore the correct shoes for sand this time before going back to the shop at 7. He hasn't talked to his parents a lot today but he has the whole summer to do so. When he walked through the door of the store again he saw Finn talking to Rey.

"Hey Finn." Finn turned around and smiled.

"Oh hey Ben. How was the flight?"

"Same as it always is." Rey looked between them with a confused expression.

"Wait. You two know each other?"

"Yeah. Ben is here every summer and I've been here for 2 of them." She mouthed 'oh' and went onto her phone to do something.

"Finn, how's the shop doing?" Finn also owns a shop next door called 'Finn's Surfing Shop'. Simple, but sometimes simple is good. (A/N: There was actually something at the water park I went to called 'Finn's surfing shop'. I thought it would be perfect to put in here)

"Good. Definitely better than last year..." Rey looked back up at them again.

"What happened last year?"

"Water problem. Like a big problem." Ben laughed at the memory. Finn had accidentally did something weird to the plumbing and it flooded the whole store.

"I gotta get going. Nice seeing you Ben." Finn waved as he left and Rey stood up to go also.

"When did you meet Finn?" Ben was curious.

"Oh I just kinda ran into him when I first moved here. Now were best friends."

"Well, ready to go?"

"Yep." Ben opened the door for her and he followed her out. The sun was setting and it made everything look really pretty. Nothing looked prettier than the girl in front of him though...

"So is there any place you'd like to go Ben?"

"I can't really remember anywhere."

"Alright. There is a good seafood place over on the pier." He nodded and followed her towards the pier. He vaguely remembers anything, even though he's been here for 11 summers.

Rey's POV:

It's different here in Hawaii than it is in England but she likes it. And she is definitely more used to it now after being here for 8 months. She moved here to go to school to be a teacher and it was a big step for her but she knew she could do it. Plus, there was nothing to lose. She has no family to leave behind. In fact they left her but she has gotten better about it. She's always just been 'Rey.' No one else.

Once she came here, she moved into a small beach house that was close enough to her college but also to all of the stores and restaurants. She walks everywhere she goes so she did her best to make it easier on her legs. Her first year of college was good and she was lucky enough to run into Leia after the first few weeks of school. Leia had offered her a job at her store and now she's here. She has grown very close to Leia and Han over time. They're like family to her. She also met Finn one day and now they're always together, hanging out. Her life couldn't get any better honestly. She's even got the tan.

There is just something... missing. She is so happy but she just feels like there is a piece that she hasn't found yet. She should feel satisfied but she really isn't. She just hopes she finds out what exactly she's missing.

Rey's day was pretty normal. Helping customers, eating snacks, texting Finn. The usual. But once Leia and Han walked in with an unknown, tall, man, she knew her day, and hopefully weeks, would be very different from the others. She later found out this was actually their son Ben and she was suddenly excited. She's always heard about him... And now she can finally meet him. He is for sure not what she expected. In a good way. He was a lot taller than her, in fact a lot taller than his parents too. His jet black hair went down to his shoulders and his dark brown eyes were nearly as black as the shirt he had on. He had no facial hair, which she doesn't know how he keeps his face that way. He was honestly hot... and not the normal hot. Also, he's very fit for a lawyer... Damn...

She didn't think he could get any hotter until he spoke. His deep voice was something no one could ignore. As she's thinking this though, she remembered his age. In all the conversations with Ben's parents she learned that he's 29. She's 18. So he's 11 years older than her... Well she'll be 19 in a week so he's actually 10 years older- that still didn't change much... Well it's not illegal... She is an adult. He's probably not into her anyway.

Even with these thoughts she was still bold enough to ask him to go to dinner with her. It wasn't a date but it felt like it. They were just acquaintances going out to dinner to know more about each other. Yeah... The thought of him just made her stomach do weird flip-flops and her heart flutter.

Once Ben was gone she went on with her day but after a couple of hours, Leia came back out of the office.

"So Rey... What did you think of Ben?"

"I thought he was really nice. He was easy to talk to." And cute...

"I think he likes you too. I can tell when Ben likes someone."

"Like as friends?"

"Sure... Friends." Leia smirked and leaned against the wall.

"What are your plans tonight?"

"Ben and I are actually going to go out for dinner."

"A date already?" Leia seemed excited. Rey hates to burst her bubble but she has to be honest.

"No. It's just dinner. I wanted to talk to him a little more." Leia grinned and nodded.

"Let me know when he asks you out."

"He isn't going to.. ask me out... We just met."

"He will. I know my Ben. And I'm not blind. I saw the way he was looking at you." Did she see the way she was looking at Ben...?

"Leia... isn't he too old for me?"

"That's nonsense. Han is 10 years older than me too." Han went beside Leia and put his arm over her shoulder.

"I ship it..." She rolled her eyes at Han's comment and got back to work. Finn came in a few minutes later and she smiled.

"Hi Finn!"

"Hey. Do you have a dollar I can borrow?"

"Wow... Just here for the money." She joked and Finn laughed.

"Yep." Rey pulled a dollar out of her purse and handed it to him.

"What do you need that for?

"Lost a bet to Poe. I owe him a dollar." Those two are weird. Just as she thought this Ben walked inside and she immediately felt nervously excited. Keep it together Rey... Fuck you've only know him for a few hours...

Once her and Ben were alone again and on their way to the restaurant, she was honestly really excited to show him her favorite places. Even though he's already been here a thousand times, he doesn't seem to remember a lot. Maz makes the best seafood so she thought it'd be perfect to bring Ben to her restaurant. Well more of a bar but there is another section where people eat. She's sure Ben has already met Maz if he already knows Finn. Once they got inside and were seated, Rey asked for Maz.

"So do you know Maz?"

"Yeah. She's been living here since I was a little kid." She can't imagine a little version of Ben...

"What's New York like?" Ben smiled at her eagerness.

"It's very, very busy. Especially where I live..."

"Where do you live?"

"Manhattan." Rey nodded and looked around.

"Where are you from? Not America that's for sure."

"London."

"You're pretty far from home. I'm sure you're family is sad about it." She frowned and looked down at her hands.

"Uh I don't have a family."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know... God I'm so-"

"It's fine. Really. You didn't know." She paused before continuing.

"I've never known my parents. They left me when I was really young. I've been in the foster system my whole life. Once I turned 18 I was out of there."

"I'm sorry... I'm assuming you left recently?"

"Yeah. Like I said earlier, I got here in October. I would of left earlier but I couldn't afford it yet."

"Are you 18 still?"

"Yeah. I'll actually be 19 next week. No big deal though... It's just a day that I happened to be born on." Ben went to say something when Maz came to the table with a smile on her face.

"Ben Solo... How have you been doing?"

"Pretty good."

"I see you've met this cute girl. Rey is the sweetest. I wanted her to work here but your mother stole her." Maz patted Ben's shoulder and he chuckled.

"Well what can I get you two?" They ordered what they wanted and then they were left alone once again.

"So how long do you plan on staying?"

"Until August. It's not always fun to leave... The only thing I really look forward to coming home to is my apartment and car."

"What about your job? Don't you get excited to go back?"

"Well yeah but it's not something I lose sleep over because I'm so excited. It helps me survive. And I love what I do... It's just the firm I work with that I'm not excited about."

"What's it like?" She was genuinely curious. She was intrigued by his life.

"My co-workers are some of the rudest people I've ever met. And my boss is a real pain in the ass. It's just not a very positive environment..." He hesitated before speaking again.

"Don't tell my parents this but, when I'm home I don't go by Ben. I like my work and family separate. But it's dumb now that I'm saying it out loud." He nervously laughed and she smiled.

"I don't think it's dumb. I get it. You kind of need to separate the bad from the good in your life."

"Exactly."

"What do you go by?"

"Kylo Ren. My boss's idea. When I'm there that's all I am. Rude, uptight, Kylo Ren. And that's not me at all."

"Seriously? I can't see you being like that at all..." He's so kind and relaxed about everything. She can't imagine him being in a suit everyday...

\---

They ate dinner and talked some more. Now Ben is insisting on paying for the food. 

"Ben you don't have to..."

"Don't worry. I want to." He gave Maz his credit card before she could and she sighed. They both got up and when they walked outside it was pretty dark.

"Where do you live from here?"

"Not too far. I live over by the docks on the beach."

"You live on the beach?"

"Yeah. Beach house." She shivered from the breeze and crossed her arms. It gets pretty chilly at night by the water.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm fine. I'll just hurry home and warm up."

"I'll walk you... So you don't have to be alone in the dark."

"I'm used to it. I'll be fine."

"No I'll walk you home."

"Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

Ben's POV:

Rey really is an amazing girl. She has such a sad, yet interesting background. Her smile would make his awful work days a million times better. She's funny, outgoing, intriguing, very pretty, and just one of the kindest people he's ever met. He is always never very happy. Just... eh. Now he feels the happiest he's been in a while. Ben rarely laughs but with Rey he's pretty sure he was laughing every minute. 

He ended up walking her home and then heading back to his parent's house. As soon as he walked inside he was being interrogated by Leia. 

"So Ben how was it?"

"What?"

"The dinner with Rey!"

"Oh uh... It was really nice. How'd you know about that?"

"Rey told me earlier today." She smiled and locked the door he just shut.

"Oh."

"So what do you think about her?"

"She's really nice and funny. I like her."

"You like her huh?"

"Well not like that... Like a... friend."

"Uh huh..." Ben rolled his eyes and smiled just a little bit.

"Do you think she likes me...?"

"I think she does. When she talked about you I could just tell. Do you want her number?" Yes...

"I don't want to bother her..."

"I'm sure she'd be fine with it. Don't worry. She likes you. Even if it isn't a... more than a friend feeling." Ben sighed and nodded. She gave him Rey's phone number and went to bed. He walked upstairs to the room he always stays in and got ready for bed. He'll text Rey tomorrow. Once Ben was changed he turned the light off and got in bed. He kept turning his phone on and looking at Rey's number. Just fucking text her... Leia said it's fine... And even if she's asleep she'll just see it in the morning... He went with his gut and texted her.

**Ben: Hey this is Ben. Sorry this seems weird. Leia gave me your #.**

Ben hated the text as soon as he hit send. That sounds so uncool. He tried just falling asleep but he heard his phone beep.

**Rey: Oh hey! It's not weird. I actually wanted your number but forgot to ask :)**

**Ben: Oh good. I was worried I was going to bother you.**

**Rey: Oh not at all! I don't fall asleep 'till usually midnight or 1 am.**

Okay so far so good... Don't screw this up Ben...

**Ben: Why is that?**

**Rey: I just have a hard time sleeping.**

**Ben: Me too. It kinda sucks.**

**Rey: Kinda? It really sucks.**

**Ben: You got that right.**

**Rey: I'm bored. Anything in mind?**

**Ben: Truth or dare? And no not the gross version.**

**Rey: lol sure :) You go first. T or D? Yes I'm too lazy to spell out the words XD**

**Ben: Dare.**

**Rey: I dare you to go eat some sand.**

**Ben: Ewwwww... How do I prove that I did it?**

**Rey: I guess we'll just have to trust each other**

Ben decided to actually do the dares because what's the fun in not doing it? He did the dare and it was disgusting.

**Ben: That was so gross...**

**Rey: Haha!**

**Ben: T or D? I'll be lazy with you lol**

**Rey: Truth**

**Ben: What is your least favorite thing about me?**

**Rey: Nothing. You're like perfect.**

**Ben: Not even close...**

**Rey: I don't know you that well but I haven't seen anything wrong with you so far. You're pretty cool.**

**Ben: You're pretty cool too :)**

**Rey: T or D?**

Was that too much? Or is she just trying to keep it going?

**Ben: Truth**

**Rey: I'm almost positive you have feelings for someone back at home. If you do, what's her name?**

**Ben: Who says it's a she?**

**Rey: Oh oops**

**Ben: I'm kidding. It is a she.**

**Rey: Oh I figured. So what's she like?**

How does he not be obvious about this?

**Ben: She has really pretty eyes, her hair is a light brown color, she is the nicest person I ever met, her smile is beautiful, and she is just really pretty.**

**Rey: She sounds lovely :)**

Oh you have no idea...

**Ben: She really is.**

**Rey: What's her name?**

**Ben: You should guess.**

**Rey: Umm... Lucy?**

**Ben: Nope.**

**Rey: Nicole?**

**Ben: Nope.**

**Rey: I give up lol. What is it?**

Here goes nothing...

 **Ben: Rey Niima**.

\---

Ben walked down to the beach with Chewy after he finished his breakfast. He likes taking Chewy for walks on the beach. After Ben admitted to Rey how he felt he put his phone away. He was too scared to see what she responded. He's so awkward it's not even funny. Ben still hasn't checked his phone and even left it at the house. Fuck why is he like this? Chewy started tugging at his leash and it was hard to keep the dog calm.

"Chewy chill out..." He found out why he was acting so excited when he heard Rey's voice.

"Hi Chewy!" She bent down and pet Chewy like crazy. She even let him lick her. She stood back up and smiled.

"Hey Ben."

"Hi."

"So I'm going swimming later today... Do you want to join me?"

"Sure."

"Cool. I'll text you what time I decide." He nodded and she smiled again as she walked away. She must be on her way to the shop. When Ben got home he check his phone finally and was shocked with what he saw.

**Rey: Hmm... I think I have feelings for someone named Ben Solo ;)**

Damn it Ben! Why are you such a fucking wuss? He should of just checked his phone. They could have talked more... Ben groaned and put his phone in the pocket of his shorts. He isn't a shorts kind of guy but he wears them all the time when he visits. He got another text from Rey.

**Rey: I'm going swimming at about 1. Meet me at the shop whenever :)**

**Ben: Okay :)**

That stupid smiley face ugh... When Rey does it, it's cute but when he does it, it's like creepy or weird. Ben put his swimsuit on and a black shirt then headed down to the store. Ben decided to stop by Finn's first. He walked in the store and waved to Finn.

"Hey Ben. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Just seeing what you're up to."

"Same crap I always do..." Finn laughed and smiled.

"So you met Rey right?"

"Yeah. We went to dinner last night actually."

"Oh nice. This should be good for her. She doesn't have very many friends..."

"I'm surprised. She's so nice."

"Me too. Everything happens for a reason I guess, right?" Ben nodded and opened the door to leave.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye!" Ben waved and walked over to the shop. Suddenly his heart was beating quicker when he walked inside. Han was helping Rey get something off the top of the shelf. Leia was helping some costumers.

"Hey guys." Han looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey kid. I hear you're going swimming with Rey?"

"Yep."

"Don't let her get eaten by a shark."

"Dad that's highly unlikely."

"You never know... You can go ahead Rey. I got this."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm." Rey smiled and grabbed her bag from behind the counter. Leia glanced over at Ben and smirked. Rey walked over to him and dropped her sunglasses on the ground so he bent down and picked them up for her. She had the same idea and they accidentally bumped heads.

"Ow... Sorry." Rey apologized.

"You're good. That was my fault." They stood up and Ben handed her, her sunglasses.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." They both walked out the door and headed down to the water. Once they found a spot on the sand they liked, they took off the clothes covering their swimsuits. Rey was wearing a black one piece with mesh cutouts on the sides of her swimsuit. She took her hair out of the bun she had it in and brushed her hair out with her fingers. When she looked at him he quickly looked away, not wanting to seem creepy. Once his shirt was off he noticed Rey looking over at him repeatedly. They both seemed like they had something to say but it wasn't being said. He did... Ben wanted to say how pretty she looked but he doesn't. He's too fucking worried about rejection. Maybe he should loosen up a bit. What's the worst that could happen?

Rey's POV:

Once Rey got home after dinner that night she quickly changed and got into bed. She has a TV she could turn on but she wanted to go to sleep. She just couldn't stop thinking about Ben and what happened today. And damn it why didn't she ask for Ben's phone number? When she heard her phone go off she thought it was just Finn bothering her or something but she checked anyway. She was surprised to see that the unknown number was Ben. She was acting cool with Ben but on the inside she was jumping around and screaming. She's a teenager all over again...

Something that made her actually squeal was when Ben had said she she was the one he had feelings for. Or something in that sense. Rey just feels a connection with him... But something was nagging at her and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Ben is still 10 years older than her. She's technically a teenager and he's a grown adult. Yet, she still said she has feelings for him in return... When there was no response to that she got nervous. What if he thought that was too weird? He never answered... Oh well.

The next day she was on her way to work when she saw Ben walking Chewy. She thought it was really cute. It was surprisingly not awkward between her and Ben and she was glad about about that. The small conversation felt normal then they went on with their day. Once she got to the shop she pulled her hair back and sat behind the counter. She has about an hour until she is going swimming with Ben and she is feeling nervous. She doesn't know-

"Hey Rey!" She jumped and nearly fell off her seat when Rose came into the store excitedly. Rose has been her friend for almost as long as she's been friends with Finn. They met in one of their college classes. 

"Hi Rose! I haven't seen you in a few weeks. How's everything been?"

"Great! Me and my sister Paige are moving out of my parent's house and moving into an apartment near here. We're going to be room mates. I'm so excited!"

"I'm happy for you." 

"So anything new with you?" Rose leaned against the counter in front of Rey. 

"Yeah. Not much but yes."

"Ooh what?"

"I met someone... and I really like him, which is weird because I barely know him and I've only known him for a day..."

"Ooh love at first sight!"

"Uh... no." Rose rolled her eyes and kept smiling.

"What's his name? What does he look like? Spill the tea."

"His name is Ben. I'll just let you see him for yourself because my description would not be good enough..." Rose sighed and looked around.

"Well then... tell me about him. Like what does he do or like?"

"He's a lawyer... He is from New York... Annnnd oh! He's Leia and Han's son." 

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That's cool. I'm gonna go say hi to them." 

"They're in the back." She nodded and went back there. After about an hour of helping costumers and trying to get stuff up on the top shelf with Han, Ben got to the store. Rose left after a little bit but she'll be back at 6. She wanted to meet Ben so Rey will make sure her and Ben are done swimming by then. 

Now that her and Ben are at the beach, she is struggling to focus on anything but Ben's shirtless body. Holy shit... How? How on earth is he that well built? He should be a model not a lawyer... She started walking to the water so she could think about something else and he followed. 

"Ah the water is so fucking cold!" She laughed at how Ben reacted to the water and started walking in the water until she couldn't touch the ground anymore. 

"How are you not fazed by the cold?"He was slowly walking into the water and taking a few steps back every few seconds. 

"It feels nice. Come on! You'll get used to it!" She went under all the way and came back up, wiping the water off her face. 

\---

They swam around and talked about random things until 5, then they sat down on their towels and ate snacks. 

"I wish the waves were better today... I could have gone surfing. Or I could of taught you how." 

"You surf?"

"Yeah. It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it." Ben shook his head and laughed a little. 

"I will never be able to do that..." Rey smiled and faced him all the way.

"You can. It would just take practice." Rose was calling her so she answered the phone.

"Hi!"

"Hey. Do you want to come over instead? My parents wanted me to invite you and Ben to dinner and a movie. If not I'll just come to the store."

"I'll ask Ben if he's okay with that. If he is, sure."

"Cool. Text me."

"Alright." She hung up and Ben looked at her questionably. 

"My friend Rose was wondering... if we wanted to go to her house for dinner. She was going to come to the store to meet you but..."

"I'm alright with that. What do you mean she was going to meet me?" 

"Umm... I may or may not have told her about you... She was excited and wanted to meet you." He smirked and nodded. 

"Well if I'm going to meet one of your friends I'd like to look decent so I'm gonna go home and change." 

"I'll come with." She cringed at how weird that sounded.

"To see Chewy and stuff. Ew that sounded weird."

"I get what you meant. Let's go." They got their things together and headed to his, well kind of, house. It's more his parents now that he moved out, but it's easier to just say Ben's. Once they got there, Ben ran upstairs to change while she played with Chewy. She's been here a lot but she's never been in Ben's old room. She really only comes here for sometimes lunch or dinner. Occasionally breakfast. There are times though that Leia invites her over for a movie or a small party. Ben came down of few of the stairs already dressed.

"You can come up here if you don't want to stand down there. I'm brushing my hair real fast." Rey hesitated before following him into his room. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt. As he brushed through his hair she looked around the room. It wasn't what she expected it to be, not that that's a bad thing. 

"You should probably bring a jacket. It gets cold."

"I always bring one. I don't know how it gets from 100 degrees to 40..." She smiled and once Ben was done they started walking to Rose's house.

"Rey, don't you want to change?"

"I basically live in a swimsuit. I'm good. I'll just put my clothes back over it."

"You sure?" 

"Yep." 

"How far is Rose from here?"

"About 5 minutes. I literally walk everywhere so I'm used to very long walks. Your mom has offered many times I use their car but I never do."

"Why is that?" 

"I don't know... I like nature I guess. Walking around everywhere calms me." He nodded and pretty soon they were at Rose's house. She knocked on the door and Paige, Rose's sister, opened it.

"Hey Rey. Come on in." They walked inside and Paige's eyes lingered on Ben. 

"So... How have things been?" Rey shrugged her shoulders.

"Pretty good." Paige nodded and looked behind her.

"Rose! Rey and that guy you talked about is here!" Something about the way she looked at Ben was bothering Rey... Rose came running into the room with a smile on her face.

"Hi! You must be Ben!" 

"Hi..." He smiled and Rey was hoping he didn't feel too out of place.

"Well it's great to meet you. Dinner is almost ready so I hope you're hungry." Rey started walking towards the kitchen.

"I am!" She heard Rose laugh.

"Of course you are..." They all sat down at the table and waited for Rose's parents. The entire time Paige was eyeing Ben. Ugh why is it bothering her so much...? Once Rose's parents were there, they all got dinner and started eating. Rey said hi and gave them hugs. Rose's mom broke the silence when everyone was eating.

"So... Ben is it?"

"Yeah. I'm Leia and Han's kid."

"Right. I met you before. You were really little though. Like... 4 or 5. I was friends with your mom."

"Oh cool."

"We're still friends were just not as close. How does it feel to be 29? You recently turned 29 right?"

"Yeah I turned 29 a few weeks ago. I just feel old..." He laughed a little and she saw a weird look on Rose's face and Paige just continued looking at him the way she was.

"Speaking of birthdays... Rey it's yours next week."

"Yep. Although... I hate that I'm turning 19. It's such a weird number and it bothers my ocd." Rose suddenly got excited.

"I can't wait for your birthday! I'm gonna make sure we do something fun." Rey nodded and continued eating. Once they were done, Rose pulled her aside for whatever reason. Ben was busy talking to Olivia, Rose's mom, so he should be fine.

"What...?" Rose looked at her with a serious expression.

"Ben is 29?"

"Yeah...?"

"He is a lot older than you..."

"Not a lot... But yeah he's 10 years older than me..."

"Look I was excited for you but now... I don't think that's really a good idea." Rey knew this would be a conflict. Everyone is going to think he's too old for her...

"It's just... He's a lot more mature I feel like and you're still really fun and learning about yourself. Also, he lives in New York right?"

"Yeah."

"I just see a lot of heartbreak coming your way if you date him..." Rey gets it but if they dated they'd work it out right? And he doesn't really seem that much different. He's super easy to talk to... 

"If you really want to go ahead but... I don't suggest you do this. Especially since it'd be your first relationship." That's true too... She's torn... She really, really likes Ben. But Rose has a point.

"Let's just go watch the movie okay?" Rey nodded and once she went back to Ben he smiled. Rose has her conflicted now... 


	3. Chapter 3

Ben's POV:

Ben was having a good time at Rose's. He thought it'd be a little awkward but it actually wasn't. He was talking to Olivia a lot and watched a scary movie with everyone. He sat next to Rey and whenever there was a jump scare she would grab onto his arm, then realizing she did that she would say sorry. He said it was okay each time because it really was.

Ben isn't big on social interactions. He mostly keeps to himself and would much rather be around one person or maybe no one at all. But this time was different. He actually enjoyed tonight, unlike many other times with his old friends.

Something he has noticed though was right after Rey talked to Rose, she's been a little more distant. She doesn't talk to him as much or look at him. What did Rose say? What did they talk about? When the movie was over Rose and Paige's mom went to bed. That's when Rose got out some bottles of alcohol out of the cabinets. They all sat in the kitchen and Rose started filling cups up with whatever this was. He leaned over to Rey and asked how old Rose and Paige are.

"Rose is 21 and Paige is 26." She sat awkwardly when Rose handed her a cup.

"Rose you know I can't have any..."

"Oh come on. It's fine." Ben stayed silent and Paige handed him a cup. He isn't a fan of anything alcoholic but he'll have something here and there. Rey handed her cup back to Rose.

"I don't want any..."

"Why not? You don't have to drink the whole cup."

"Because I don't want it. It's gross." Paige pitched in.

"Come on Rey. It's fine."

"It's illegal." Ben remembered that she's 19 and he was going to say something but Rey beat him to it.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." She got up and left the room. Paige eyed him and that's something he's also been noticing. This whole night she's been staring at him or checking him out. He ignored it and said what he wanted to say.

"Don't make Rey do something she doesn't want to do..."

"We're not making her drink..."

"Well you're pressuring her into it."

"It's not like she hasn't had a drink before..." He's sure Rose and Paige or maybe just Rose pressured her into that too... Rey came back into the room and sat down. Paige took a sip of her drink and got Ben's attention.

"So Ben... Do you have a girlfriend?" He saw Rey look at him out of the corner of his eye.

"No actually..."

"Hmm... I was wondering... Do you want to go get dinner sometime?" He wasn't sure what to say... He doesn't want to so how does he let her down gently? He doesn't really like rejecting people... He knows how it feels...

"Actually... I'm going out with Rey... At least I hope..." He nervously looked over at Rey and she was clearly trying to hold back a smile.

"Oh... cool. Isn't that a little inappropriate though? You're like... 10 years older than her." Rey rolled her eyes and looked down at her hands.

"I don't know of a law saying we can't go out together..." An awkward silence passed over them and Rey finally broke it.

"I gotta get home. Let's go Ben." They said their goodbyes and left Rose's house. Ben and Rey walked in complete silence. Rey once again broke the silence.

"Did you mean what you said...? About going out with me...?" They stopped and turned towards each other.

"Yeah... I know I'm a lot older than you but I can't help what I feel..."

"I'm conflicted... I don't know if this would be smart..."

"I understand." He really does.

"But Ben... I also can't help what I feel... A big part of me is screaming at me to go for it but this smaller part is telling me I'll be hurt in the end." He stepped closer.

"I'd never hurt you..." She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I know." They were really close. He was so nervous in this moment...

"Please make this decision easier Ben..." He's sure she wanted him to say something or give her advice on what to do but he didn't do that. He slowly lowered his head to hers and gently pressed his lips against hers. He was really scared she was going to push him away and slap him but she never did. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hesitantly put his hands on her waist and tried to be as gentle as possible.

They pulled apart eventually for air and smiled. Rey bit her lip and looked down.

"Do you want to come over? To hang out or something..." He couldn't stop himself from saying that no matter how hard he tried. He didn't want to part ways from her tonight... Literally going to his house and saying nothing to each other would be enough.

"Sure." He was relieved to hear that. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before he looked away and began to walk to his house with her. Their hands brushed against each other and he felt like a fucking teenager. He's 29 and he's being so shy and awkward... He's 15 all over again.

When they got to his house and they walked inside, Leia and Han were in the living room watching TV. Once he shut the door Leia snapped her head back towards him.

"There you are!" She looked at Rey and smirked.

"I see you brought Rey with you... Did you guys have fun?" They both nodded and walked into the living room. Han was smirking now too. Don't say anything dad... He always says something...

"Fun, huh?" No! Ugh dad... The way he said fun was not the kind of fun they had.

"Okay we're going to leave if you say another word dad."

"Another word dad." Smart ass... Ben rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen Rey followed him and she laughed a little.

"Your dad frustrates you doesn't he?"

"Most of the time, yes..." He got some chips out of the cupboard and some cups.

"Want anything to drink?"

"I'll just have water." He nodded and got her some water from the faucet. He got himself a coke out of the fridge and went back into the living room.

"We're going upstairs." Leia smiled and nodded while Han kept smirking.

"To HANGOUT." Han laughed and continued watching what was on TV. Rey followed Ben to his room upstairs and they sat on the floor. Ben didn't shut the door because knowing his dad, and mom, they're gonna say something. Him and Rey aren't going to do anything. All they did was kiss. That's probably all he'll ever get to do with Rey.

"I can turn on the TV if you want.'

"Sure." He stood back up and turned it on. Once he sat back down, he looked at Rey and she looked back at him. Ever since their kiss they've been looking at each other constantly.

"I-I've never kissed anyone before..." He was a bit surprised. But guilty because he stole her first kiss...

"That makes me feel guilty..."

"Don't be. I didn't mind. It was better than I thought... Either that's how it is for everyone or you're just a good kisser." He wants to kiss her right now that's for sure. Don't Ben... Fucking keep your lips to yourself...

"I'm definitely not a good kisser..." He never was and most likely never will be.

"Hmm... Maybe I need a re-do just to make sure?" They made eye contact and his heart was beating so fast. God... What is wrong with him? He couldn't hold back anymore. He tried, he really did. Ben slammed his lips against hers and cupped her face with his hands. They both got up on their knees and Rey ran her hands through his hair. This was not like their first kiss at all... It was desperate and hands were everywhere. Then he remembered his door. Shit... He'll never hear the end of it from his parents if either one of them see them like this. He didn't want to pull away though... Ben didn't pull away but he stopped kissing Rey so he could talk.

"Stand up... I need to shut the door." They reconnected their lips and stood up together. He pulled her with him to his door and kicked it shut. She started tugging at his shirt and that's when he should of made them stop. But he couldn't... He couldn't stop even if he tried.

"Rey... Are you sure...?"

"Yes..."

"It's too fast..."

"I don't care. As long as you don't care..."

"I don't. I just don't want you to regret anything..."

"I won't. I know we met yesterday... But I want you so badly... I feel a connection..." He does too... He just doesn't want to go really, really fast with this. But maybe he should just live a little for once...

"Me too." They stopped talking and kept kissing while Ben moved his hand behind him and locked the door.

"Rey, are you sure?"

"Yes." They've known each other for nearly 2 days. But he's likes her... A lot.

Rey's POV:

Rey couldn't believe what was happening right now... When they left Rose's she didn't expect Ben to kiss her at all. And when he did she had no idea what she was doing. She's never kissed anyone... How the hell does she do it? When they got back to Ben's she was trying not to laugh at Ben's parents and how Ben was reacting to what they were saying.

Now she's making out with him, about to do something she's been nervous about her whole life. Ben seems really worried she's going to regret this. Why would she? Would Ben regret this?

"Ben... Are _you_ sure?"

"Mhm... I'm just worried about you."

"You're just as important. Don't worry... I want this." He stopped kissing her for a second so he could take his shirt off, like she wanted. Once his shirt was off, he started pulling hers off.

"I forgot that you're still wearing your swimsuit..." She laughed slightly against his lips and took off the shorts covering her swimsuit, kicking off her sandals along with them. **(A/N: Mature stuff will be in bold in case you don't want to read that part)**

**She nervously put her hand on the zipper of his jean** **s an** **d once she did Ben helped her unbutton and unzip his pants.** **He gently pushed her to his bed and laid her down. He started kissing her neck and she tried to her best to stay quiet. She doesn't want Ben's parents to hear anything and she's sure Ben doesn't want them to either. Ben pulled away and put his hands on the top of her swimsuit.**

**"Can I...?" She nodded and he started pulling it down to take it off. She lifted her legs a little so he could get the swimsuit off easier. She does admit, she is really nervous. And a little self conscious... She covered her chest by folding her arms slightly.**

**"Oh my god, you're so beautiful..." She tried to believe that but that didn't really work. Ben finally stepped back and removed the rest of his clothing and she got even more nervous. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Ben looked so big compared to her... Really fucking tall, well built, holy shit... Ben got on top of her and he started kissing her neck again.**

**"I-I'm on birth control so don't worry about a condom..." He nodded. She's only on birth control because it helps with different things besides preventing pregnancy. Also, it's always safe in case something happens without her consent. Ben lined himself up with her body and looked at her.**

**"Are you positive?" She nodded but that didn't seem to be enough.**

**"I want to hear you say it..."**

**"Yes. I'm positive." He began to enter her slowly and she winced a little bit. It wasn't painless but it was bearable. Ben was being really slow and she was grateful for that. Once he was fully inside her, he waited for her to get used to it.**

**"Are you hurting?"**

**"Just a little bit but don't worry about it. Keep going..." He thrust into a few times and the small amount of pain and discomfort was gone. Each time he'd thrust she'd get more and more used to it. The pleasure from it was making it very, very hard for her to stay quiet. Ben was even struggling a bit. He put his head down on her shoulder and started biting and kissing her. He's definitely going to leave marks... She moaned, not able to keep it in anymore and Ben quickly but he hand over her mouth.**

**"Fuck I know it's hard Rey... If we ever do this again we'll need to make sure no one is around..." She liked that thought... His thrusts were getting faster and she needed more. Is that even possible? As if he could read her mind, he started thrusting harder and slightly faster. She had her hands on his back and she was sure she was digging her nails into him by now. It felt so good... She never thought it would. Ben did one final thrust and she finally reached her release. Ben still had his hand over her mouth and thank god because she was not able to keep a moan from escaping her mouth.**

**He did a few more thrusts and came inside her. He bit her shoulder harder than before, most likely to hold back his own moan. Him biting her didn't hurt surprisingly... They both stayed still for a few minutes, catching their breath. Ben eventually pulled out and laid down next to her.**

She closed her eyes for a second to relax and reopened them to look at Ben. He looked tired and his hair was sticking to his face because of sweat. 

"We should probably get dressed and go downstairs or something so my parents don't get suspicious..." She laughed a little.

"Yeah..." Ben got up first and put back on the clothes he had on. Rey did the same and Ben grabbed both her hands. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Rey... I know there is a lot that could happen if we... go out or date or whatever you want to call it. But we can make it work... I don't want this to just be a 'thing'. I've always just had 'things' with girls. I really, really like you..."

"Okay." She nodded.

"I really, really like you too." He smiled a little bit and he kissed her forehead. They both went downstairs and casually went into the kitchen. Ben looked like he wasn't sure what to get out of the kitchen. He kept looking from cupboard to cupboard.

"I don't know what food to get..." He whispered.

"Just say we wanted more food but there's none..." He nodded and they went to go back upstairs.

"What are you guys up to?" Leia's voice made them them both quickly look at her.

"Nothing..." They both said it at the same time. They're 'so subtle'...


	4. Chapter 4

Ben's POV:

He was very surprised with what just happened between him and Rey. He didn't think it'd get that far... But it did. And that's what worried him. He really didn't want this to be another one of his hookups. Another one of his... 'things'. But Rey likes him back so maybe, just maybe, they could be more than friends. 

When him and Rey went back downstairs and Leia asked them what they were doing, they acted like they just got caught doing drugs or something. They're not subtle... Leia didn't say much more and him and Rey went back to his room. This time they really did just hang out and watch movies on his bed, eating snacks. Rey had started to fall asleep with her head on his shoulder so he decided it was time to get her home. It's nearly 2 am anyway. If she wants to stay, that's fine. But he's pretty sure she wants to go back home. 

"Rey... Do you want me to take you home?" She sat up all the way and yawned.

"Yeah." She got up and grabbed anything of hers. 

"I'm going to drive you because it's late and really dark outside. Most likely freezing." She nodded and ran her hands through her hair. They went downstairs and unsurprisingly his parents were in bed. He drove Rey home and walked her to her door. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Ben?" He nodded and she smiled. She waved him goodbye as she walked inside and he sighed. She is so fucking adorable and pretty and nice... 

\---

Ben was making his usual morning coffee when Han walked into the kitchen. Leia was busy at the store already and he's sure Rey is there too. He can't wait to see her...

"Morning, Ben."

"Hi dad. Coffee?" Han shook his head and got out some cereal. 

"So... We haven't talked much since you got here. You like Rey huh?" Ben tried to hold back a smile and looked out the window.

"Yeah. She's cool."

"I was kidding last night. Just teasing you." Well... Rey and him did end up-

"What'd you guys do yesterday anyway?" He looked back at his dad.

"We went swimming... Went to her friend Rose's house... Then came back here and watched a bunch of movies." Han smiled and nodded. 

"I was hoping you'd like her. She's new here so she doesn't know very many people. Thank you for being her friend." Ben smiled and got a mug out of the cabinet when the coffee finished.

"Especially after last week's mishap... She needed something to get her mind off it." What happened last week? 

"You can ask, Ben."

"I wasn't gonna ask anything..."

"I know that look." Ben rolled his eyes and poured some coffee in his cup.

"What happened...? What was the 'mishap'?" Han got a little more serious.

"She was walking home alone one night, no matter how many times I tell her not to. She came to work the next morning a little off and when I asked what was wrong she told me that some group of guys just went after her." Han shrugged.

"But she's a strong girl. She got rid of them pretty quickly. At least... that's what she said." Ben furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his phone. Would Rey be mad if he asked about it...? Probably. It isn't his business. 

"I gotta get to the store so don't do anything stupid." Ben rolled his eyes and noticed his dad had poured himself cereal but didn't eat it. What a dumb ass... 

Ben put on the normal shorts and t-shirt then started to fix the mess called his hair. It was an extra mess today... God, why is it so poofy? He got the hair straightener out and it still didn't do much. He groaned and finally just gave up. Whatever. He texted Rey because he still hasn't since last night.

**Ben: Morning! How's it been so far?**

**Rey: Hi! It's been good! Yours?**

**Ben: Good until I had to brush my hair. It's a disaster today**

**Rey: I don't think I've ever met a guy with hair problems... lol. Every guy I know has hair that's too short to even have a problem.**

**Ben: I'd have shorter hair but I need to hide my ears.**

**Rey: Why?! Your ears are cute!**

**Ben: You've seen my ears? Oh god noooo**

**Rey: Of course I have! You can't hide them forever.**

**Ben: I can try**

**Rey: If your hair is 'a disaster today', then I'll fix it for you**

**Ben: Idk if it's fixable...**

**Rey: Are you underestimating me Ben Solo?**

**Ben: No**

**Rey: Good answer**

Ben laughed at their conversation and put his phone away. He is going to go to the store but he needs to do some shopping first. He promised Leia he'd go buy groceries on the list she gave him. He took the car because he doesn't like walking everywhere he needs to go. When he got inside the store he got a shopping basket and started finding what was on the list. When he looked up from the list he saw Rey across the aisle he was in. He thought she was working... Funny how they're both here. 

"Hey Rey." She looked up and smiled.

"Oh hey!" She walked over to him and looked at the list.

"Shopping for Leia?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well for starters it's her handwriting and because she's had me do that before." 

"Well what are you shopping for?"

"Stuff for dinner tonight. I have company coming over." He nodded and looked for the next thing on the list.

"You can come if you want..."

"No it's fine. Enjoy being with your friends." She nodded and grabbed what he was looking for then handed it to him.

"Oh thanks."

"Mhm." She looked like she was thinking for a second then went to say something but changed her mind.

"What?"

"Did you drive here?"

"Yeah." He started walking to the next thing he needed and Rey followed him.

"Could you drive me to my house? I don't feel like walking all the stuff I need home... If you're-"

"Of course. I'll drive you to the shop too."

"You don't have to..." He shook his head and smiled.

"I wouldn't of offered if I didn't want to." She nodded and thanked him. Him and his family, Rey too apparently, always call Leia and Han's shop 'the shop' or 'the store'. It's easier than calling it by its actual name, 'Organa Goods'. Ben doesn't know why it's named that but he knows it was named that before Leia met Han. Ben thinks that they should change the name but Leia doesn't want to. Han doesn't seem to give a shit. As Ben shopped for what the list said, Rey followed him and got what she needed as they walked around.

"I don't think your hair is a disaster today..."

"You don't have to be nice all the time." They both laughed slightly and Rey shook her head.

"Seriously. It looks good."

"Nope."

"When we're at the shop I'll do your hair since it's 'so terrible'."

\---

Like he promised, he brought Rey to her house and she quickly put all of her grocery bags inside. Now they're at the store while he sits behind the counter and Rey does his hair. She seems to be doing some braid thing.

"You're so tall this is really difficult. If you sat on the floor that'd be better." But he won't because he is a germophobe. Leia came out of the office and instantly smiled when she saw Ben and Rey.

"Good afternoon you two. How the hell is Ben letting you do his hair right now?" Rey shrugged and Ben realized that he's never let anyone touch his hair before... If anyone ever tried he'd get mad. He didn't think twice about letting Rey do his hair...

"Ben...?" Leia looked at him questionably and he shrugged also.

"I don't know... Why not?"

"I just- How? What? Since when do you let people even put a finger on your hair?"

"Uh... Since... Rey I guess..." Leia stopped questioning but he knew she had more to say. 

Rey's POV:

Rey's morning was pretty bad. Nothing bad happened, she's just in a bad mood. First her alarm didn't wake her up so she had to rush and get ready, then she realized she was out of coffee, and remembered she had to go shopping for dinner tonight. What a lovely morning... She has terrible headaches when she doesn't have her morning coffee. 

But of course, she didn't want to show her bad mood so she just pretended like everything was good. That's what she always does. She feels like it's needed. Rey feels like if she spreads her negativity, then everyone will be in a bad mood. Plus, she doesn't want people to worry or feel bad. No coffee and waking up is not something someone should feel bad about, but it's happened. So she stays quiet about it. Bigger problems though, are also kept in but not as much. It depends on what happened. Like last week with those stupid guys who were most likely drunk. She doesn't really hold in stuff like that. But things like her parents leaving her, she doesn't talk about. 

She's touched on it with Ben a little bit but didn't go into depth. She didn't want to. She fixed those wounds a while ago and she didn't feel like reopening them. Not yet at least... 

Rey finished with Ben's hair and hurried over to a costumer that needed help. She just french braided the top half of Ben's hair and let it blend in with the rest of his hair. She thought it looked just fine before but from what she knows about Ben, he's pretty OCD. 

She spent pretty much the rest of her day working while Ben helps his parents with things in the office. Rey would smile when Ben would come out of the room rolling his eyes to get something, most likely for his parents. She thinks that because he came out 5 times to get something different each time. When she finished her shift she said bye to everyone and started walking out of the store. Right when she made it outside Ben was rushing to her and she smiled.

"I wanted to say a better goodbye." He lowered his head to her and kissed her. She kissed him back and put her hands on his shoulders. After a few seconds Ben pulled away.

"I have to go back inside."

"Alright. I'll see you later Ben." She put her hands down and started walking home.

"Oh Rey!" She turned her head back towards the store and Ben had the door opened when he got her attention.

"How about dinner tomorrow?"

"Like a date?" They were a little further apart so they had to talk louder than normal.

"Yeah."

"Sure." She gave him one more smile then turned back around and walked home. The smile never really left her face.

\---

Rey had barely finished making dinner when she heard a knock on her door. Finn, Poe, and Rose are coming over for dinner tonight and she's excited. She hasn't hung out with Poe and Finn in a while. She wouldn't mind if Ben came over too, she actually kind of wants him to, but Ben didn't seen like the social type so she didn't push it earlier at the store.

Rey got the door and all three of her friends came inside and hugged her at the same time.

"Ah! Guys I can't breathe!" She laughed and they all let go. They all went into the kitchen and started eating dinner in her living room. That's what they always do. Eat dinner and watch TV. Mostly because the big window in her living room overlooks the beach and sunset. Rey was sitting in between Rose and Finn on the couch while Poe sits on the floor in front of them.

"How have you been Poe?" Poe looked up and shook his head.

"I've been annoyed and stressed. I failed my stupid exam..." Poe does college in the summer also. He's going to be a pilot.

"Oof I'm sorry... Hopefully tonight will make you feel better."

"It will." He smiled a little and poked at his food. They all talked about how they've been and about what they want to do this summer. That was the topic that made the conversation turn a little...

"Finn you'd do Haley?!" Rose and Finn are all about boy and girl talk. They're not Finn and Rose if they're not talking about who ends up with who and who hooks up with who.

"I mean... Sure."

"Why? I thought you liked Daniela!"

"Not anymore. I like someone else... And no it's not Haley." She saw Finn glance at Poe and that's when Rey got suspicious. Finn had admitted that he's bisexual to her but no one else. Maybe he likes Poe... She spoke up.

"Hey Finn. Let's play Kiss, marry, kill. Poe, Rose, and me." Finn looked at her and nervously laughed.

"Uh... I guess... Kiss Rose, marry... Poe... and sorry Rey but kill you." Rose gasped.

"You'd marry Poe?" Poe looked over at him and smirked.

"Well I don't know! He's more bearable..." Mhm... Sure Finn. Rose dismissed the subject and looked at Rey.

"Ben, Poe, and Finn." Uh oh... She went to answer but Poe interrupted.

"Who's Ben?"

"Han and Leia's son." He nodded and looked at Rey.

"Uh... I'd... Kiss Finn, kill Poe, and... marry Ben." Rose sighed and Finn looked at her weird.

"What?"

"I ship you and Finn." Rey rolled her eyes.

"Ben is just more... I don't know." What's that supposed to mean?

"What did you guys do last night after you left...?" Had sex. But she won't say that.

"We just... Watched movies..." Rose's eyes widened.

"Did you guys ho-"

"No! Why the hell would we do that?!" Rose knows her more than everyone else in this group so by the look on Rose's face, she knows Rey is lying. Poe was smirking and sat up straighter, clearly about to say something. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Wait. Rey hooked up with someone?" Finn looked confused.

"I don't follow guys..." Rose sighed.

"Rey hooked up with-"

"No I didn't!" Finn looked at her with an emotion she couldn't figure out. Poe was being Poe though...

"Wait. Rose you're telling me Rey lost her virginity and I wasn't the first person to know?" Rose glared at him and Rey just sat there awkwardly. 

"Is this true?" Finn seemed bothered by this by the way he spoke. Rey didn't want to just flat out say yes... 

"Rey, is this true?" She threw her head back and groaned.

"Yes. Oh my god happy guys?" Finn just looked at her while Rose glared at an excited Poe.

"It's about time you do something with your life!" Rey knew he was joking so she didn't take it seriously. 

"Okay, okay let's talk about something-"

"No, no, no. Don't avoid the subject." Rose never gets on her nerves and right now she is.

"Why did you guys hook up? You literally just met."

"It just happened I don't know... It's not like you haven't hooked up with anyone literally a day after you met the person. Sometimes it's even the same day." Rose glared at her this time. It's true though. 

"You know how I feel about you being involved with Ben."

"And you're not in control of my decisions." Finn interrupted.

"She has a point Rey... You just met Ben." Rey groaned.

"Rose has sex with guys she just met all the time! Why is it bad if I do it?!" Rose answered.

"Because you want this to be a serious relationship. It's not gonna work Rey." 

"Hey I thought you were the one that was all for it!"

"I was. But then I learned he's 29. Rey, he is way too old for you."

"No he isn't!" Poe nodded. Finally someone agrees with her. 

"Yes. He is. And he's just going to break your heart. He lives in New York! How do you think it's going to go?! Do you expect him to stay? Do you expect him to bring you with him?" Rey didn't know what to say. Rose is never like this. 

"Rose is right. You just met him, he lives in New York, and I've known Ben long enough to know that he doesn't keep people for very long." Finn is being just as irritating...

"I'm aware you two. And honestly it's not really your business. So what he's 29? So what he lives in New York? You never know until you try. And I'm going to try this out... Alright? I make my own decisions." Rose nodded and suddenly stood up.

"Alright. Fine. But don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." Rose got her stuff and went to leave. Poe started yelling at her.

"Come on Rose! What the fuck?!" She left Rey's house and then Finn was standing up.

"I'm not mad Rey but Rose is... And I need to make sure she's okay. If you really think this is the right decision, then follow your gut. But as a friend, I really don't think you should be with Ben." Then he left too. Great. Fucking fantastic. 

"Rey... It's alright." At least she has Poe...

"Are they right...?" Poe shook his head.

"Hell no. Yes he's like 10 years older than you and he lives and the other side of the country, which by the way, I'll need a better explanation of this Ben guy. But you two could make it work. They're being a bit dramatic." Are they though?

"I'm gonna go too though. I'll talk to them and make sure they aren't too mad." Rey nodded and Poe left, leaving her all alone with her thoughts. Maybe last night was a stupid decision... But deep down she knows it wasn't... She started to cry. Why can't Rose and Finn just be supportive about this? She feels really alone right now. Rey looked over at her phone and saw a small light blinking, meaning she has an unread text. She picked up her phone and wiped away her tears as she looked at the message.

**Ben: Hope you have fun tonight :)**

Rey smiled and kept crying. She had fun until that last conversation... Rey just needed a friend... She wishes someone understood her though... Poe kind of does but he's not the comforting type. She looked at Ben's contact in her phone and realized she could call him... He would understand her, right? She decided to call him and hoped he would answer. It's only 8 so he shouldn't be in bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ben... Uh..." Her voice cracked and didn't sound normal because she was still crying softly. She tried really hard to sound normal.

"What's wrong? Are you okay...?"

"Umm... no... C-Can you come over...?"

"Of course. I'll be right over. What happened...?"

"I got in a fight... or argument with Rose and Finn and now they hate me..." She sniffled and tried holding back an ugly sob. 

"I'm sure they don't hate you... Rey I'll be there in a minute. I just got in the car." She nodded even though he couldn't see her. They said goodbye and then she hung up the phone. She finally managed to calm down enough to stop crying but she knew she'd start again once she sees Ben.

A few minutes later Rey saw Ben pull into her driveway and she quickly walked outside and shut the door behind her. Ben got out of the car and started walking towards her. Rey walked faster to him and was already crying when he wrapped his arms around her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ben's POV:

After kissing Rey outside the store, he watched her walk away and once he couldn't see her anymore, he went back inside. He is falling hard for this girl... As soon as he shut the door behind him and looked up he saw Leia and Han quickly run into the office. What are they up to... When Ben walked back into the office, Leia was smiling excitedly at him and Han was smirking. What the fuck is wrong with them?

"Uh... What...?" Leia shrugged and kept smiling while she leaned against the desk. Han patted his shoulder and left the room when they heard the store phone ring. Ben was very confused as to why his parents were acting so strange...

"Mom...?"

"Yes?"

"What?"

"Oh nothing... Nothing." He furrowed his eyebrows and got out his phone.

"Are you texting Rey?" Ben looked up from his phone and slowly put his phone back in his pocket.

"Uh... No... Why...?" Leia shrugged and kept smiling.

"Okay. What? Just fucking tell me."

"You and Rey. You ran out there after her so Han and I wanted to see why. We know now..." Oh god. His parents saw him kiss Rey?

"Did you eavesdrop on our conversation too?"

"Not all of it. But we heard the last part. Have fun on that date tomorrow." Ben groaned and left the room. His parents drive him nuts sometimes.

\---

Around 9 Ben was reading a book when he got a call from Rey. She sounded sad and he could tell she was crying, so he got up quickly and left without saying anything to his parents. As soon as he got to Rey's, she immediately walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

That's where they are now. And Ben couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be. He let her cry into his chest but what surprised him was quietly she cried. It wasn't sobbing like someone they loved died or like they were in a lot of pain, she just softly cried, sniffling and making little gasps here and there.

"Hey... Do you want to go inside and talk about it...?" She slowly nodded and pulled away, wiping her tears away and walking ahead of him to go inside. Ben hasn't seen what her beach house looks like on the inside. It was small, but perfect for Rey. There was lots of sand by her front door and it'd be weird if there wasn't. Her house is literally on the beach. Ben looked around and saw a small kitchen with many small plants on her window seals. Her living room was right next to her kitchen, and had a TV, a few couches and seats, and a big window looking out at the ocean. He figured her room was down the hall when you walk in.

Rey picked up plates from the ground and brought them into her kitchen. While she did that he sat down on the couch. She came back into the living room while she put a grey cardigan on, hugging herself as she sat down.

"So... What happened?"

"Rose, Finn, and one other friend you don't know, Poe, came over for dinner and we somehow came upon the topic of kiss, marry, kill. Kinda my fault. I started it. But anyway- wait you know how that game works right?" He nodded. Stupid game but yes he's played it. Rey explained to him what happened with her friends and he felt a little... angry or protective. Whatever emotion this is, it's not towards Rey. It's towards Rose and Finn.

"I just... They made me think what this is between us is a bad thing. And then I questioned last night and everything so I needed to talk to you. I just needed to see you to know that everything is okay..."

"Do you regret last night?" She looked up at him and shook her head.

"No."

"You sure...? Cause I'd never forgive myself if-" Rey cut him off by suddenly straddling him and kissing him. He hesitantly put his hands on her waist and looked at her in the eyes when she pulled away.

"I don't regret anything, Ben."

\---

Ben suddenly woke up on Rey's couch with her still straddling him and her head on his shoulder. She was asleep so he was careful when he moved to get his phone out of his pocket. He checked the time and it was 7 am. When did they fall asleep? The last thing he remembers is Rey resting her head on his shoulder while they talked.

He didn't want to wake Rey up but he needed to get up and move because sleeping like this surely will bite back at him today. But he couldn't find it in him to move her or wake her up... He felt her warmth and even heartbeat. Somehow watching her breathe was the most interesting thing ever. At least right now. When you're awake you're breathing faster. But when you're asleep it's a lot more calm.

Ben tried falling back asleep but that failed because his phone started ringing. He sighed and answered the phone because it was his mom calling.

"Hello?" He tried being quiet enough so he didn't wake Rey up.

"Ben where are you?"

"Oh I'm at Rey's... Oops I forgot to tell you." He tried not to laugh at the loud sigh coming from Leia.

"Why didn't you tell me when you left?"

"Because I left last night."

"Why-"

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I'm a grown adult."

"You sure don't act like one..." He rolled his eyes and waited for his mom to say anything else.

"So you went to Rey's last night... Apparently slept over because you're not here..." He could practically hear the smirk on her face.

"No mom. It's not what you're thinking."

"Mhm... Sure Ben."

"Ugh mom, no. Rey was having a hard time, I came over, and then I accidentally fell asleep."

"And I'm sure she gave you a _hard_ time-"

"I'm stopping you right there. Bye mom!" He was about to hang up but his mom started said wait.

"What?"

"I'm joking Ben. What was Rey upset about?"

"I'll let her tell you that. I'm gonna go. I'll be at the store... sometime this morning."

"Alright. Also, Han thought it'd be fun to go out for lunch today so we're doing that. Invite Rey if you'd like."

"Okay. Bye mom." He hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. Rey sat up slowly and smiled. Oops...

"You get so irritated with your parents... It's kind of funny." He laughed a little bit.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I woke up to you saying something about you being a grown adult." She laughed and got off of him, tripping over herself. She fell on the ground and they both started laughing.

"Oh my god... What a lovely start to my day. I can't even use my damn legs." She took a deep breath to stop laughing and Ben smiled as he stood up. He helped her back up and she thanked him. They decided they're going to go for a walk because they're wide awake now and it's really sunny outside.

Rey shut her door and locked it while he zipped up his jacket. Although it's sunny, it's still pretty early in the morning so it's a little chilly. They started walking on the beach to an undecided destination. The waves of the ocean were calm today, which isn't a normal occurrence. It sucks for those who like to surf...

"So... I want you to meet someone today..." He brought his attention from the water to Rey.

"Who?"

"My friend Poe. I told you a little bit about him last night." Ben nodded.

"Okay. Only if you come to lunch with me and my parents, and you go on a date with me tonight." Rey smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Depends on my schedule today... I have a lot of sitting to do." He laughed and shook his head.

"So is that a yes?"

"Mhm."

\---

Her and Ben walked back towards the store and made sure to go tell Leia that they're here. They'd been walking on the beach for who knows how long. After saying good morning to Han and Leia, Rey went to go talk to Finn. Ben decided to follow because he has nothing better to do and because well, it's Rey. Who wouldn't want to be with her every second? Of course he'd go away if she asked, but she hasn't. She just smiles.

"Hey Finn..." Finn waved and they walked up to the store counter.

"Do you happen to know where Poe is?"

"Umm... I think I saw him talking to Rose outside earlier. After that I have no idea where he went." Finn looked up at him for a second then looked back at Rey. Finn hasn't ever looked at him like that before. It was almost a glare...

"What happened with... Rose...? Last night."

"I tried talking to her but she was being difficult to cooperate with. I get a little why she's so upset but I feel like it's not really her business... You do what you want." He looked back up at Ben again and looked out the window behind them because they heard the door open. Ben and Rey both looked back and a guy walked in.

"Poe's right there."

"Yep, Finn. I can see that." Rey laughed and walked up to the guy who is apparently Poe.

"Sup Rey." She hugged him and Ben had no idea why that made him feel slightly jealous. Or protective.

"Hey Poe. You wanted to meet Ben right?"

"My answer hasn't changed." Ben walked up beside Rey and she introduced them to each other.

"Ah... The dude that's been fucking you." Rey puts her hands over her face and groaned.

"Poe." Ben shook his head and laughed.

"Oh sorry Rey. _Fucked_. That I know of... Who knows if you did it more than-"

"Okay! Stop talking before I throat punch you." Ben tried not to laugh again but he failed. Poe looked at Ben a little longer then nodded.

"I approve." Rey rolled her eyes.

"Thanks _dad._ "

"No problem sweetheart."

"Anyways stop being an idiot for 5 seconds."

"I'm not an idiot. I'm very, very smart."

"Says the guy who thought a cucumber was a pickle. I'd get it if it was a zucchini, but it wasn't." Ben smiled down at Rey. She's so feisty, it's very amusing.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't go there missy."

"Well I did."

"We both can say that I'm good with the ladies." Rey raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you though? Because you're the last person I'd date. And I think a certain someone behind us likes you." Ben glanced back at Finn and furrowed his eyebrows. What? Poe huffed and started leaving.

"I need to go retake my exam. I'll see you later."

"Okay bye." Poe left and Rey turned back towards Finn.

"We're gonna go. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure." Him and Rey left and walked over to the shop.

"Sorry about Poe... He will say anything on his mind..." Why is she sorry?

"He's actually pretty funny."

"Ha! Funny... Wait 'till you get to know him better." They both laughed as Ben opened the door for her. When they walked in Han was at the counter.

"Wow you two done already?" Ben glared at his dad and ignored his question. Ben wanted to slam his own head against the wall from all these comments his dad has been making.

Rey's POV:

Her morning was a lot nicer than she thought it was going to be. Being with Ben since the second she woke up just put her in a really good mood. And she's serious this time. Not faking the good mood like she does sometimes.

The only thing that actually bothered her today was what Poe said to Ben. She didn't want Ben to hate her best friend, well one of them, already. But to her surprise Ben just laughed at Poe. Back at the store, she started her shift and smiled at what Han was saying and how Ben was reacting. He'd groan and cover his face with his hands.

"What's Ben getting frustrated about?" Leia set some papers down and smiled.

"Han." Leia laughed and shook her head.

"Ben hates us."

"I doubt that. He wouldn't be here if he did."

"Very true." Leia looked at her curiously and smirked.

"So... You and Ben kissed yesterday." How'd she know that?

"How-"

"Han and I saw you two yesterday. It was the cutest thing ever." She really hoped Leia and Han didn't know about what they did the other night...

"Well since you know... We did."

"How long?" That question sounded wrong to Rey...

"What?"

"Obviously he didn't just kiss you out there for the first time. There was a time before that. Correct?"

"Oh. Yes... The other night."

"And why haven't I known this?" Leia smiled and rested her hand on Rey's shoulder.

"I don't know. We're kinda being secretive about it. We kissed the day after we met and people might think that's weird... Plus Rose threw a fit over it."

"I don't think it's weird. I mean technically you have known him. I've talked about him so much. And shown you a picture." Rey nodded and looked at Ben.

"Wait. So this means the night you came over was the night you had your first kiss with Ben. Ooh..."

"Nothing happened besides that." She's a terrible liar but Leia bought it.

"I know, I know... Are you two ever going to go on a date?"

"Actually yes. Tonight he's taking me out for dinner. I don't know where and when but it's happening."

"I'm taking you shopping."

"Leia-"

"No. This is your first date and hopefully relationship. You also might possibly be Ben's first actual serious relationship. He's had his... things or whatever with 2 girls when he was a teenager but they weren't serious. They lasted like a week. And I pretty much know what he does at home. Hooking up with girls or whatever you guys like to call it these days..." Rey kind of knew that already but for some reason it was really bothering her. She never gets jealous...

"Ever since he met you he's been happier. Different. Thank you Rey."

"You're welcome." Rey smiled and helped the next customer that came in.

\---

Her, Ben, Leia, and Han all went out for lunch in the city. Ben invited her so she thought she'd go. Plus Leia didn't really give her a choice. They went to a really nice seafood restaurant that she's never been to before. Her and Ben sat next to each other so while they decided on what they wanted to eat they kept brushing their hands against each other, unintentionally.

"So Ben, we haven't talked much since you got here. Beginning of the summer is when we're most busy. But we're going to try to make sure we don't completely ignore you. Not that it'd matter, you have Rey." Ben nodded and Rey put her hands on her lap once she decided on what she wanted. Han doesn't talk much and she's sure Ben is grateful for that.

"Anyways, anything new with work? Any raises? Promotions?" He shrugged.

"Not really. Just the normal things I do."

"Any favorite cases?"

"Mom you know I hate talking about work when I'm here..."

"Oh lighten up. I want to know." He sighed and put his hands in his lap.

"I don't know... I guess this divorce case I did a few weeks ago was interesting... The guy cheated on the girl and she wanted a divorce. But it turned into this whole process because they have kids and the girl claimed the guy was abusive." Leia nodded thoughtfully.

"And what about you Rey? Anything fun about your job at our store?" Han rolled his eyes.

"Stop interrogating the poor kids."

"I'm just making conversation!" Rey laughed and decided to answer Leia.

"I think my favorite part is helping costumers. It's just interesting to see all the different kinds of people and how they react do things." She glanced over at Ben and smiled. Her and Leia talked a little bit about what Rey just said and as they spoke she felt Ben's hand against hers slightly. She looked down and tried not to smile like a maniac. She made the move and gently grabbed onto his hand. Their fingers interlaced and they held hands until they're food was brought to them. When she let go to eat she realized how warm his hand was and how cold she felt now.

After lunch, Han and Ben went back to the store while Leia took Rey shopping for a dress tonight. Rey doesn't have any dresses. She never needed them. Shorts and tank tops were enough for her. They walked into a nicer clothing store, but nothing too fancy, and looked around. She found a really pretty green dress that she fell in love with. It was tight fitting and it went down to the middle of her thighs. **(A/N: I'll have a picture at the end of this chapter)**

"Do you like his one?"

"Yeah. But it's $50 are you sure-"

"Yes. Get your size and I'll get it."

"But-"

"No buts. You work for me, you're a lovely person, and you're basically my daughter now. Since you're dating my son and all." Rey rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."

\---

Leia got her that dress and some tan open toed heels. Leia drove her home so Rey could put everything away and went back to the store. Once Rey put her stuff away, she decided to lay down for a little bit and text Ben.

**Rey: What time were you thinking we'd go out on our date tonight? ;)**

**Ben: If you still want to, 7.**

**Rey: Oh I do. I got the dress and everything.**

**Ben: Guess that means I should dress nice too?**

**Rey: You better lol**

**Ben: Where are you rn?**

**Rey: I went home. I'm tired and I needed to put away the things I got.**

**Ben: Sad... I'm stuck here listening to a customer argue with my dad about the quality of a product.**

**Rey: Very exciting... :o You can come over if you want.**

**Ben: I'll make you wait until tonight ;)**

**Rey: Well damn. Fine then. See you tonight :)**

She set her phone down beside her and couldn't stop smiling. When it was time to get ready, she put her dress and shoes on then just let her hair be down, which isn't a usual occurrence. She did her makeup after that and then checked the time. It's 10 minutes until 7. Rey doesn't know why she feels so nervous, but she does. There is nothing to be nervous about. They've been alone before... For hell's sake they've already had sex! She paced her living room trying to get her jitters out. Once she heard a knock on her door she took a deep breath and opened the door. It wasn't Ben though, it was Rose.

"Oh... Hey."

"Wow you seem very excited to see me." Rey heard the sarcasm in her voice.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else."

"You're expecting Ben aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes."

"I've never seen you wear a dress before..." Rey shrugged and let her inside.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize. I still don't agree with the whole dating Ben thing but I shouldn't have acted the way I acted last night. It's not my place to judge."

"It's okay... But if you're so against it why weren't you before you met him...?"

"For starters, I didn't know he was 10 years older than you. That kind of changed everything. The older someone is, they most likely have a career and a stable living situation. Ben is almost 30 and he already has a career, apartment, and lots of money I'm sure. You're still in college... You're still figuring your shit out." For some reason Rey doesn't really care. Age and maturity don't matter to her.

"I know you're worried about me but please just... trust me." Rose slowly nodded.

"Well I guess I'll get going. Bye Rey."

"Bye Rose." Rose walked out the door and just as she left Ben was walking up to the door. Rose stopped in front of him and pointed a finger.

"If you hurt her I'll break your pretty face." He nodded and Rose left. Rey rolled her eyes then smiled when Ben finished walking to her door.

"Hey beautiful." She blushed and let him inside, shutting the door.

"Let me just grab my jacket." She got her jacket and purse then walked back over to Ben. He was wearing nicer clothes than she's seen him wear. He had a grey button up shirt tucked into black slacks.

"Is this what you wear when you work Mr. Lawyer?" He smirked.

"Sometimes. I usually wear suits." She nodded and looked up at him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He put his hand out in front of him and she took his hand in hers. They left her house and he drove her to a pretty nice restaurant. Ben opened the door for her and let her walk in first before resting his hand on her lower back.

"That dress looks good on you." She looked down at her dress then back up at Ben.

"Thank you." They were seated at a table and given menus to order from.

"So this is your first date?"

"Yeah... It sounds crazy, especially since I'm turning 19 next week."

"No it's not crazy. Is there a reason why you haven't... done anything like this?" She looked up at him and shrugged.

"I guess I just didn't really trust anyone. People would ask me out but I never liked them like that. And because my parents left me when I was really little I didn't want that to happen again. I didn't want anyone else to leave me." He looked at her with a sad expression.

"I wouldn't ever purposefully hurt you..."

"I know. That's why I'm here. With you." She smiled and continued looking through the menu.

"What about you Ben? Any past girlfriends?" Rey decided on what she wanted and put her menu down. Ben ran his hand through his hair and looked at the table.

"Uh yeah. They weren't really that serious though. When I'm at home I don't really have time for a really serious relationship. I'll go out with someone here and there and we'd... you know. But that's it." Rey knew that from talking to Leia but she liked hearing it come from Ben.

"What happens at the end of the summer...?" Ben froze and looked like he was thinking.

"We can worry about that later..."

\---

By the time they were done with dinner it was dark outside. They talked a lot about what they like to do in their free time and different things like favorite foods and books. Ben seems like he reads a lot so that's something she'll have to learn more about later. Once they finished their food, apparently Ben had more for them to do on their date.

"Where are we going now?" She asked that when they got back into his car to leave.

"You'll see." Here we are with the surprises again... She shook her head and smiled as she looked out the window. He drove them back to her house and parked in her driveway.

"What are we doing?" He didn't answer and got out of the car, walking over to her side and helped her out. Ben got a blanket out of his car and grabbed onto her hand before pulling her with him towards the beach. Oh...

"We're going to the beach?"

"I hope you don't mind?"

"I don't mind. I love going to the beach at night. It's so cool to look at all the stars." He nodded and when they made it by the water he laid the blanket out. Rey took her shoes off because she got tired of walking on the sand in heels. They both laid down on the blanket together and looked up at the sky. It's insane how many stars there are... Her and Ben are able to see each other pretty well because of the light of the moon and stars. In the corner of her eye she could see Ben looking at her so she turned her head towards him and let out a nervous laugh.

"What...?" He didn't respond, he just started kissing her. She kissed him back and pulled him closer to her. Ben slowly moved on top of her holding himself up with one arm and his other arm on her waist. She ran her hands through his hair because his hair is just too perfect not to touch.

"Does anyone else live in this area...?"

"A few people... They're usually in bed by now..." He started kissing her neck and she closed her eyes from the bliss.

"Ben... let's do this at my house..."

"Alright..."


	6. Chapter 6

Ben's POV:

Rey looked gorgeous tonight. Holy shit she was a vision... It was hard not to kiss her when he picked her up from her house. She looked so pretty in that dress that showed off all of her curves perfectly. Besides how beautiful she looked, he really enjoyed their date. He loved how excited she'd get over certain topics. And then they started looking up at the stars... That's when he couldn't hold back anymore. That leads them to where they are now.

"Ben... let's do this at my house..."

"Alright..." Ben stopped kissing her neck and stood up, helping her stand up also. They walked back to her beach house, Rey carrying her heels and him carrying the blanket. Ben just quickly threw the blanket on her couch inside and she put her shoes by the door before they both charged at each other. Ben pulled her tightly against him by the waist and Rey ran her hands through his hair while they kissed with equal fervor. They were so distracted that he thought he was pushing her to a wall but he actually pushed her into a shelf with books. She laughed against his lips and he pulled away to see what happened. A few books fell but that's it.

"Shit."

"Whatever. They're just books." He chuckled and started kissing her again and this time actually pinning her against the wall. Rey moaned when he started grinding against her and she started tugging at his shirt. Ben obliged and stepped away from her to unbutton his shirt. **(A/N: Smut will be in bold in case you don't want to read that)**

**Ben took his shirt off** **and picked Rey up, wrapping her legs around his waist.**

**"Where's your room?"**

**"Down the hall to the left..." He felt the zipper on her back so he started unzipping the dress as he carried her to her room.** **When they got to her room, he laid Rey down on her bed and pulled her dress down. She helped him get it off then pulled him on top of her.**

**"Feisty one..." She laughed and started kissing him. As they kissed, Ben unzipped his pants and tried taking his belt off with one hand. It wasn't working so Ben quickly stood up and took off the rest of his clothes. Once he was back on her, he put his hand on the clasp of her bra.**

**"Are you sure Rey?"**

**"Yes." He unhooked her bra and let her take it off all the way. He started kissing her neck and grabbed onto her boobs.**

**"Sorry... They're so small..." He pulled away and looked at her.**

**"They're perfect." It was true. She was so beautiful. Ben began to kiss down her body and when he made it to her abdomen he paused.**

**"Can I?" She nodded. He went lower and slowly pulled her underwear down before putting his mouth where she ached most. She keened and he began to suck and lick at her core.**

**"Oh my god..."** **Rey whimpered and he could tell she was trying to hold as still as she could. He pulled away and took her underwear all the way off before lifting her legs over his shoulders and putting his mouth back on her.** **Soon she was a moaning mess** **and he'd be lying if he said it didn't turn him on.** **Hell this whole situation was turning him on. Eventually she reached her release and arched her back, breathing heavy and moaning loudly. She completely relaxed and Ben finally looked up at her.**

**"Are you too tired to continue?"**

**"No." He crawled back up her body and started kissing her lips, lining himself up with her body.**

**"Are you sure?" She nodded and he thrust into her tight center, letting her adjust before thrusting again.**

**"I'm so glad we don't have to be quiet..."** **He is too.** **Ben started thrusting at a slow pace and he couldn't fathom how good this felt. He put his mouth by Rey's ear as he was thrusting and she shuddered.**

**"You feel so fucking good." She moaned again and he decided to try something else. Ben got a hold of her waist and turned them so he was laying down and she was on top. She gasped at the sudden change and put her hands on his chest, holding herself up slightly. Rey being on top made it so that he went deeper into her and he could tell she was trying to accommodate it.**

**"Is it too much-"**

**"No." She shook her head and rolled her hips, this time making him moan. She repeated that until she came undone again. She kept going for him and it didn't take long for him to come too. Rey stilled and relaxed on top of him to catch her breath. Rey got off of him and laid down beside him on the bed.** **Ben looked over at her and pulled her into his arms. He could see her smile when she turned towards him and nuzzled his neck. He smiled too.**

\---

_ 5 days later  _

Rey's birthday is in 2 days and he's actually really excited. He doesn't know what Rey plans to do on her birthday but he hopes he can be a part of it. Ben has known her for a little over a week now and surprisingly he has an idea of what to get her. From talking to her from when they first met and now, he knows she doesn't like things being bought for her. So he'll need to think of something from the heart. But something coming from the heart might have to be bought so she'll just have to deal with that. 

After the night of their first date, they've been together non-stop. Rey will work at the store, Ben will come by and help, then after her shift they'll find something fun to do like swimming or walking Chewy. They've also been watching movies and having dinner together at Ben's house every night then he'll take her home. The night of their first date, they both fell asleep, so the next day when he came home to change into new clothes, he was positive his parents knew what they did for a second time. Well now they've done it 4 times but that's beside the point. Leia thankfully only asked questions about the date and Han just kept his mouth shut. 

Walking into the store he was surprised to see Rey wasn't there already. She usually is there way before him. Finn's voice from being the counter brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey. Rey is with Poe right now in case you're wondering. I'm covering for her." Ben nodded and leaned against the wall.

"What's she with Poe for?" He didn't try to sound jealous but he did.

"Chill. Poe isn't interested in her so don't worry. She's helping Poe fix his computer. It's not working and he really needs it for his exams." He was a little relieved but still jealous for some reason. 

"Rey is really good with tech stuff so he called her. This is kind of good though. I needed to talk to you about something." Uh oh...

"What did I do?" Finn laughed and shook his head.

"Nothing. It's about Rey's birthday." 

"Oh. What about it?" 

"Well I was thinking we could throw her a surprise birthday party. I just don't know how to do that when we don't have a key to her house-"

"I have one." Finn smirked.

"Wow that's quick. Wait 'till she asks you to move in with her." Ben rolled his eyes. 

"Well that problem is solved... Anyways, I was thinking you could take her out for dinner or whatever you decide so Poe and I could get the house ready. I'll take care of inviting people and all that shit. Just worry about keeping her gone until I text you." 

"Okay. Sounds good." Just then Rey and Poe walked through the door and she smiled when she saw Ben. Rey walked up to him and kissed him on the lips quickly before taking her place behind the counter. Poe fake gagged and Finn just smiled. 

"Oh shut the fuck up Poe. You're on my shit list today." Ben laughed and went behind Rey to hug her from behind. 

"Why am I on your shit list? I did nothing!" 

"Your computer wasn't broken you dumb ass! You just needed to charge it! You woke me up at the ass crack of dawn to help your stupid ass." They do this a lot. It's not real arguing though so everyone just laughs.

"Well I'm sorry but it's not my fault the charger wasn't working."

"It was. You didn't have it plugged into the wall." Poe went to argue but he just rolled his eyes and left the store.

"He's so dumb." Ben rested his chin on her shoulder and Finn just kept smiling at them.

"God you two are fucking cute together. I gotta go to my own store now. See you guys." 

"Bye Finn! Thanks for covering for me."

"No problemo." 

"Problemo?"

"Shut up." Finn laughed and left the store after Ben waved and she turned towards him smiling.

"Hi." He put his hands on her waist and smiled.

"Hey." She bit her lip and he noticed that is something she does when she's nervous or because it's a habit. He didn't care if anyone was here so he lowered his head down to hers and kissed her. This one lasted a lot longer than the one she gave him when she first walked in. Someone made a coughing noise and it was Rose. Ben awkwardly stepped aside so Rey could turn around and talk to her. 

"Hey..."

"Uh hi. Could you come shopping with me tonight? I need to go buy this book but I don't want to go alone."

"Yeah, sure." Ben walked in the back to see Leia smirking. She saw them kiss again... 

"Shut up." 

Rey's POV:

Rey hasn't had this much fun with someone in so long. Of course she's had fun with all of her friends but with Ben she feels like she doesn't have to worry about what he thinks. She is more comfortable with someone she's known for 9 days than she is with someone she's known for 10 months. It still amazes her that she has a boyfriend... Well she thinks. Her and Ben haven't exactly discussed it, but all the things they've been doing together mean they're boyfriend and girlfriend, right? Ignoring that thought, she continued with her day after Rose left the store. Ben went in the back to say hi to Leia and Han so she just helped costumers for a while. And there was one really annoying customer right now.

"Sir, I'm sorry but we don't sell those here."

"What kind of store doesn't sell cigarettes?!" 

"Uh... This one?" 

"I'm very pissed you don't sell cigarettes here."

"I apologize. Is there anything else I could do for you?" She didn't feel like being sympathetic with this dude but she has to. He looked her up and down hungrily and she immediately felt uncomfortable. 

"When do you get off of work?" Getting nervous, she looked back where Ben, Leia, and Han were and wished one of them would come out. 

"Uh... I don't have an exact time..." She wasn't exactly lying. She really doesn't have an exact time. But she's getting off work at 6 today to go with Rose. 

"I'll just wait for you." With a smirk he left the store. Rey tried not to freak out so she tried to distract herself by asking the lady looking through the clothes if she needed help. 

\---

It was almost 6 so Rey went in the back to say bye to Leia, Han, and Ben. Ben was stuck back there all day because Leia needed his help with a few things. 

"Bye guys. I'm heading out." Leia and Han said bye and Ben got up to hug her. She hugged him back and felt really nervous to leave. Was that guy from earlier serious about waiting? Or did he just try to scare her? Either way, she doesn't want to leave alone. Not wanting to worry Leia and Han, she pulled Ben out of the room. 

"Hey uh could you walk me to my car...? Well it's not my car, it's Poe's, but he's letting me use it. That's not the point uh-"

"Yes, of course." The only reason why she's using Poe's car today is because she was in a hurry to get to work and Poe felt bad for making her late. 

"Is something wrong...?" She nodded and looked out the door. She explained the situation with the guy earlier and Ben nodded understandingly. 

"Yeah I'll walk you to the car." He grabbed Rey's stuff and handed it to her. She thanked him and he held her hand as they walked out to the car. It was sunset so it was still light outside but she still didn't feel comfortable leaving alone. Once they got outside Ben put his arm around his waist and held her close against him. Even if the guy didn't really wait, it's better safe than sorry. 

"Thank you Ben." 

"No problem. Drive safe." She nodded and kissed him on the lips quickly before going to get in the car. Before she could though Ben pulled her back against him.

"Not so fast." She laughed and he kissed her again, this time harder. Finally he let her go and she got in the car. As she drove away she noticed he waited until she left safely. That made her smile. 

\---

"Ugh seriously Poe?" Rey and Rose were in the book store when they ran into Poe. Poe wants his car back. And that wouldn't be a problem if Rey had a way to get home. Rose is going out to a club with a fake ID with Paige and Rey doesn't want to risk getting in trouble. She also just doesn't want to go in general. So now she has to walk home, which isn't usually that bad but this bookstore is a 30 minute walk away from home. 

"You can't just drive me home first?"

"No. I'm not passing up a night out at the club." So apparently Poe is going with. Cool. Rose looked over at her.

"I can have Tyler drive you home..." Tyler is Rose and Paige's cousin. He showed up with Paige at the book store around the time Poe did. It's better than nothing.

"Okay I guess..." 

"Tyler! You're driving Rey home!" He looked over from where he was standing with Paige and nodded. 

"Okay. I'll see you later Rey." Rose, Paige, and Poe all left, leaving Rey alone with Tyler.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep." Something about Tyler gave her the creeps but she ignored that feeling and followed him to his car. When they got in his car she sat quietly and looked out the window. 

"So... How's the boyfriend?" How'd he know about Ben?

"Good. Did Rose tell you about him...?"

"Uh yeah." She nodded. She felt very awkward. Suddenly he pulled over and turned his body towards hers. She looked over at him nervously and wondered what he was doing.

"You know... You kind of pissed my brother off about the cigarettes earlier..." Her eyes widened and she put her hand on the door handle of the car. What the fuck does she do?

"That was your brother?"

"Yep. And I think he was also pissed to see you kissing that Ben guy in the parking lot." She was going to get out of the car but she needed to wait a second so she's prepared to make a run for it. 

"Oh really? How old is your brother?"

"24." 

"That's cool. Uh... Well tell him I'm sorry that I have a boyfriend. I gotta go." She grabbed her phone and jumped out of the car, running as fast as she could back to the book store. When she got back there though the worker put the 'CLOSED' sign up. 

"Shit!" She couldn't see Tyler's car anywhere so she quickly put the hoodie on her jacket over her head and hurriedly walked in the direction of a gas station she knows is open. As she walked she saw Tyler's car again and a few guys walking toward her. Not this again... This already happened once so hopefully she can beat these guys up too. Rey really needs to buy a car... She looked to her left and saw a pathway that lead to a restaurant so she quickly turned down there. She really hoped she could make it but when she looked behind her the guys were catching up to her pretty quickly. She won't make it to that restaurant in time... She turned to her right and hoped that would lead somewhere where there's lots of people but because she is so fucking lucky, it led to a dead end. Great. Just fucking great. 

"Why are you trying to run from us? We're just trying to say hi..." Tyler spoke. There were 5 guys and 2 of them were Tyler and that guy from earlier. She knew something was up with Tyler. 

"What do you want?" 

"Don't worry, don't worry." The way he said it made her want to do the exact opposite. 

"Seriously just tell me what you want." 

"I've had my eye on you for a while... Then my brother here tells me he saw you kissing someone. I assumed your boyfriend."

"And what about the rest of you?" 

"They're just my friends Rey." She should have gone with Rose... Shit she should have gone with Rose... Someone passed them and she tried to get there attention.

"Someone hel-" One of the guys ran to her and covered her mouth while another grabbed onto her and held her still. She felt tears begin to roll down her face and she tried to fight out of the guy's grasp. The last time she was presumably attacked, there were 3 guys and they hadn't gotten a hold of her. They touched her hair and stuff but she punched them and kicked them before they could do anything else. Now she's stuck. This person's grasp is way too strong. 

"Shh..." The guy holding her pulled her back by the brick wall and the others got close to her. She tried kicked but that failed miserably. Tyler's brother unzipped her jacket and ran his hands up and down on her arms. Rey was trying her absolute hardest to get away but it wasn't working. She let out a sob and closed her eyes for a second. She opened them because she heard someone yell 'Hey'. She couldn't tell who because Tyler quickly grabbed her and started pulling her out of the parking lot. Whoever yelled had a friend and now they were punching those other guys. Tyler was not as strong so she got out of his hold for a second but he grabbed her hair and pulled her by it.

"Ow! Fucking let me go!" Someone punched Tyler in the face and she instantly fell to the ground. She was beginning to hyperventilate as she put her head between her legs and she felt like she couldn't fucking breathe. Arms were shaking her to get her attention but she didn't want to look. She was too scared. 

"Rey it's me." She immediately recognized Ben's voice and she quickly looked up at him to see him kneeling down in front of her. She looked over at the parking lot and saw Finn scaring away everyone. 

"Oh my god..." She basically threw herself at Ben and wrapped her arms around him so tightly she thought he couldn't breathe. But he just held her tightly against him and ran his hand through her hair to soothe her. She was crying into his shirt but it didn't seem to bother him. 

"Rey it's okay... You're alright. I'm right here. Finn is beside me. Those perverts are gone." He calmed her down enough that she could pull away and talk.

"H-How did you guys find me...?" Ben looked at Finn then back at her.

"Well we can't tell you why but we went shopping for some things. We were heading to that restaurant for dinner when we saw you." 

"I usually can get away... But I don't know why I couldn't this time... Fuck I thought I was stronger than that."

"You are strong. There were just too many. And- wait. This time? How many times has this happened...?" She needs to be honest.

"Well I've lived my whole life alone so at least 6 times. And... it happened 2 weeks ago too."

"I know what happened 2 weeks ago..."

"What?" How the hell did he know about that?

"Han told me... Sorry it's not my business so I didn't say anything." She should of known Han would tell someone.

"Don't be sorry. It's not that big of a deal. I just want to go home..." He nodded and helped her stand up. She gave Finn a hug and thanked him before walking towards his, well his parent's, car with them. Finn opened the door for her and got in the backseat while Ben started the car. She went to check her phone and couldn't find it.

"Shit..."

"What?"

"I don't know where my phone is..." Finn tapped her shoulder.

"Oh I have it. I saw it on the ground." He handed it to her and she put it in her pocket.

"Oh my god, Finn you are a lifesaver." She looked over at Ben.

"You too." When they got to her house she went inside and set all of her stuff down. Ben stood beside her and kissed her cheek.

"Will you stay...?"

"Yeah." 

"I'm gonna leave you guys alone... I'll see you." She turned towards Finn and frowned.

"No. Stay." 

"Are you sure?" Ben said yes before she could answer and she smiled. Finn nodded and shut the front door. They all sat down in her living room and watched TV. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Finn laughing and Ben rubbing his hand on her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I just want to say that the scene with Rey being attacked can really happen in real life. That has happened to me and a friend before. Luckily it was easy to get out of the situation but that isn't how it always is for everyone. Just stay safe when you're walking places alone and never go with someone that creeps you out. Follow your instincts :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ben's POV:

Ben and Finn had gone into town to for things for Rey's birthday. They just got balloons and things like that. While they were at the store though he was trying to think of a birthday present to get Rey.

"What does Rey like?" Finn looked over at him and smirked.

"She likes yellow. And swimming. You should see her room... Nearly everything is yellow." Ben has but he hasn't really paid attention to what it looked like because they were busy doing... other things. Finn chuckled.

"She has been saving up for this yellow swimsuit at some shop. But it's expensive. I don't think the money is worth it." That made Ben think. Maybe her can get her that along with something else he had in mind.

"Where is the swimsuit?"

"That swimsuit store on the beach. I forgot what- wait. You're going to buy it for her aren't you?" He smirked and Ben just laughed.

"Maybe..." Finn smiled as he set the last thing they needed for Rey's party in the basket.

"Well I'll go with you so you know which one she wants." Ben nodded and paid for all the stuff. After that they were planning on going to a restaurant that they saw but as they were walking to it both him and Finn saw a bunch of guys bothering some girl. Ben stopped but Finn didn't. When he realized Ben wasn't following, he looked where Ben was looking. He wasn't exactly sure what to do in this moment. He wanted to help the girl but he wasn't sure how to do it. Ben panicked when he saw Rey was the girl that was being bothered. Finn had yelled 'hey' though and that pretty much blew their cover. Ben and Finn started punching the other guys because they started going after Finn. Ben saw one of the guys dragging Rey away so he pushed the one he was fighting and ran to Rey. He punched the man as hard as he could and saw Rey fall to the ground.

"Get out of here before I call the cops!" The man looked up at him with fear in his eyes and ran away. After helping Rey and getting her to the car, he was a little worried. What if those guys come back? What would have happened if Ben and Finn wouldn't have been walking to that restaurant? Would he have ever seen Rey again? He ignored those troubling questions and focused on driving.

Once they were back at Rey's house he was confused as to why Finn was going to leave. Ben and Rey didn't mind if Finn was here, Finn's company is nice. So Finn ended up staying and they all watched a movie. Rey fell asleep beside Ben, with her head resting against his arm.

"Finn, why'd you think we wanted to be left alone?" He looked over at Ben and laughed a little bit.

"You two looked like you were having a moment. Didn't want to ruin it you know?"

"Eh. It's fine. Rey wants you here so you're not ruining anything." They sat in silence, the only thing making noise was the TV.

"I used to think love at first sight was fake..." Finn laughed.

"But then I see you and Rey. Now I believe in it."

"We're not in love, not yet at least."

"That's bullshit." Ben looked down at his hands.

"You two are always kissing and you guys are the most handsy couple I have ever seen. You may think no one sees, but we do. I get why Poe gags every time." Ben laughed and avoided looking at Finn's face.

"Geez how many times have you had sex?"

"Uh... you sure you want an answer?" Now he looked at Finn and they both laughed this time.

"Just wait. I bet in at least 3 weeks to a month one of you will say the words, 'I love you'."

"You sure our relationship isn't moving too fast...?" He changed the subject.

"Maybe for other people, but everyone is different. It depends. Do you feel like it's too fast?"

"I mean, no... but people think it's insane I'm sure."

"As long as it's not feeling too fast for you _and_ Rey, then don't worry about it." That reassured him.

"Dude can you come home with me and be my full time therapist?"

"You're on your own." Finn paused and looked at him sadly.

"What happens with Rey when you go home...?"

"I still don't know..."

\---

_2 days later_

The morning of Rey's birthday Ben went to the swimsuit store on his way to his parent's store. Rey was allowed the day off work but she insisted to work anyway. So he just told her he had to go run an errand for Leia. Finn went with Ben and once he got the swimsuit, he wrapped it along with the bracelet he made for her. He wrote a card and kept all the stuff in the car. Now he's walking back in the store with Finn behind him.

"Hey guys!" They waved and walked closer to her.

"Happy birthday peanut!"

"Thanks, Finn." She smiled and Ben heard his phone go off. Him and Finn made a group chat with who they invited to her surprise party.

**Rose: Who's gonna slip up first? Finn or Poe?**

**Poe: Finn. He always messes up surprises lol**

**Finn: I won't mess this one up you dick**

**Poe: Wowwwww**

**Ben: Break it up you two lol** Rey had told Ben that she thinks Finn likes Poe. He is starting to notice it too. When they're by each other in person he can just tell. Ben put his phone away and walked behind the counter to stand beside Rey.

"Well I'm going to get going because I have to pick up Poe and Rose. See you guys!" Really Ben gave Finn the key to Rey's house so he can go decorate it with Poe and Rose. Once Finn left Ben hugged Rey from behind.

"Happy birthday." He heard her laugh softly while she turned in his arms towards him and kissed him. He kept his hands on her waist and eventually she pulled away.

"Are my parents here yet?"

"Yeah. They're in the back."

"Have my dad take over. I want to take you out to places." Rey sighed and glanced at the clock.

"I have to work."

"You don't _have_ to. My mom literally begged you to take the day off." She shrugged.

"I just need the money. I have to pay off my college semester and I have to pay rent this month. And on top of that, I'm saving up to move to New York when I get my teaching degree in a few years."

"I'll pay t-"

"No." Ben figured this wasn't something that she'd change her mind about...

"Well if you really want to work then I'll stay here with you." Rey nodded and he pulled away then went to his parents. Leia was quietly arguing with Han about some tax thing.

"Oh Ben! I want to prove Han wrong. Your a lawyer you know this stuff." Ben rolled his eyes and looked at the paper she handed him.

"Han is arguing that we only have to pay 10% for taxes. But the store makes so much money. We have to pay 25%." He looked through the information and glanced up where Rey was standing to think for a second. He saw a familiar guy talking to Rey and he had a feeling that person wasn't a good one. Ben put the paper down and started walking out of the room.

"Ben, what percentage?"

"Uh... 25." He heard Leia say 'Ha!' to Han. Ben quickly stood beside Rey and asked the guy what he needed help with.

"Oh uh... you know what? Never mind. I gotta get going." Seeing the man up close, he instantly recognized it was the one the was pulling Rey away the other night. So as the man walked away, Ben followed and stood in front of the door.

"Ben it's okay... Let him go." He ignored Rey and grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt.

"If I see your face again, I _will_ hurt you. Leave her alone and never come back to this store." He let him go and the guy quickly left the store. Ben walked back over to Rey and she huffed.

"I can take care of myself you know..."

"Who is that?" He ignored what she said.

"Tyler, Rose's cousin. He came back and threatened to hurt you if I didn't go with him but clearly he didn't mean that because he ran for the hills as soon as you came out."

"What exactly happened the other night...?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now... Can I tell you later?"

"Of course." He kissed the temple of her head.

"Can I pleaseeee take you out...?" She laughed.

"You can when I'm done with my shift."

"Fine..." He let out a dramatic sigh and she shook her head.

\---

It was finally 4 o'clock, which is when Rey gets off her shift, so Ben got up from the desk he was sitting at in the back and went to Rey. Everyone is meeting at Rey's house at 8 so him and Rey have until then.

"Now can we go?" Rey nodded and laughed.

"You're so impatient."

"It's your birthday. I only want you to have the best day." She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Okay. Where to?" He held her hand as he pulled her out of the store.

"I was thinking we could go see a movie then go out to dinner."

"Alright. It's too bad everyone is busy today... Rose has some thing with Paige, Finn is working, and Poe is retaking an exam." Those were all lies.

"It's okay though. Spending my birthday with you is just as amazing." Now that made him blush and smile. What does this girl do to him? They got into the car his parents are letting him use and he made sure to hide Rey's present before she saw.

"I got you a few things but I want to give it to you later." She turned towards him and groaned.

"You didn't have to get me anything!"

"You're right, I didn't have to. But I did anyway because I wanted to." She gave him a guilty look before relaxing against the headrest.

"Accept it. You're going to be getting presents all night." She furrowed her eyebrows and looked him. Oh shit...

"I mean like, you never know who could bring you something." Luckily his almost reveal of the surprise party didn't affect Rey because she just shrugged and went onto her phone. 

\---

Rey was kissing him desperately as soon as they got back in the car after dinner. They had looked at each other and he didn't know who made the move first but they were suddenly kissing. The position they were in was uncomfortable so Rey moved across the front seats and straddled him. Her back hit the steering wheel a few times so she had his seat go back a little bit. He ran his hands over her back and tried to think straight. There's something he had to get Rey to... Right. Her surprise party. It took all the power in him to finally pull his mouth away with a sigh.

"We need to get back to your place..."

"Why?"

"So we can continue this there..." She nodded and got back in her seat. They won't continue this because there are more than 10 people waiting for her but it was the only thing he could think of.

Rey's POV:

Her birthday is more than she could ever ask for. She's just glad she got to spend it working at a place she loves and with people she loves- wait. No, no, no. She doesn't _love_ Ben, does she? They just met. There's no way they're in love just like that. Ignoring her conflicting thoughts, she smiled as Ben drove them to her house. She can't wait to get there and let him-

"So have you enjoyed your birthday so far?"

"Yes. I really have." It's true. After working and being very amused with how impatient Ben was being, she had a nice time with him. The movie they saw was her choice so she chose "Adrift." It's about two people that fell in love and decided to sail across the ocean to Japan. They had gotten caught in a storm and they were lost at sea. The ending did make her cry and she highly suggests seeing the movie. **(A/N: Rey has good taste lol. You should see the movie. It's such a good movie!)** Ben claimed he didn't cry but she knew he did at least a little bit. Cutie... She'd never seen him cry, she just realized.

After the movie he also let Rey choose where they ate and she chose the seafood place they ate at Ben's first day here. Maz wasn't here tonight which was odd... Rey was hoping she could say hi to Maz. Maybe tomorrow... Ben seemed super eager to get to her house and she couldn't figure out why. He keeps saying things that are confusing her like his comment earlier about the present giving. Oh well. Rey wants to get home too so she guesses she gets it now.

They pulled into her driveway and they both got out of the car. Rey really wanted to get inside as quickly as possible so they can continue where they left off. Ben held her hand and once she opened her door with her key she started kissing him again.

"Rey, hold on... Not now." She looked at him strangely then was startled when all of the lights turned on.

"Surprise!!!" She jumped and turned away from Ben. There were yellow balloons and other yellow decorations all over her small home. Rose, Poe, Finn, Paige, Leia, Han, Maz, Rose and Paige's parents, Luke, who she's only seen a few times and never actually met, along with some friends from her college, Jyn and Cassian. Rey instantly smiled and felt a few tears threaten to fall down her face. She thought everyone was busy... Now she knows why Ben was acting so strange tonight. Speaking of... She looked back at Ben and he was smiling brightly.

"You sneaky little butt face..."

"Ouch." He laughed.

"This was actually Finn's idea. I just helped." Rey looked back at Finn and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much..." 

"No problem, peanut." When they pulled apart she gave everyone a hug and thanked them all. This was so sweet of Finn and Ben... Ben disappeared so she wonders where he went. 

"Maz, I'm so glad you're here." Maz smiled and kissed her hand. 

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, dear." Rose came up to Rey and when Rey turned to her Rose immediately hugged her. 

"Happy birthday!" Rey smiled even more. They pulled apart and went over to Leia, Han, and Luke. 

"Hey guys. Thank you for being here. It means a lot to me. She hugged Han then Leia. When she hugged Leia she whispered in her ear. 

"Didn't mean to interrupt you and Ben." When they pulled apart Leia was smirking, meaning she must have heard what Ben said when they walked in and most likely saw a little bit of how antsy Rey was being. Ben came up to them at this moment and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

"Sorry I was getting your present." 

"It's fine." She looked up at him and smiled before leaning her head against him.

"Oh Uncle Luke, this is my girlfriend Rey." Rey's eyes widened slightly and she looked up at Ben again. He called her his girlfriend... Ah! She is trying so hard not to squeal like a fangirl right now... Instead she kept smiling and tried to calm down the happy flutters in her stomach. 

"It's nice to meet you Rey. I'm glad we could finally meet." She shook his hand and thanked him for being here. She looked around for Poe and saw him talking to Rose and Finn. 

"I'm going to go say hi to Poe."

"Alright." Ben kissed her forehead and let her go. 

"Well, well, well if it isn't Poe the hoe." Poe rolled his eyes and hugged her.

"I need to think of a name for you now that you're a hoe too." She laughed and they pulled apart. Finn piped in.

"Well how about we give her and Ben a ship name because they are the cutest couple on the planet." 

"How about no..." Finn and Poe looked like they were thinking. 

"What about Reyben. Like Ray-bands? Haha get it?" Finn rolled his eyes at Poe. Rey snorted and shook her head. Finn interrupted them.

"What about Reylo? Rey, Kylo..." He knows about Ben's work name?

"Oh shit you guys don't know about that. It will still work because Ben's last name is Solo." Rose cocked her head. 

"Kylo?" Finn shook his head. 

"I'll let Ben explain that..." Rey spoke up.

"It's his name he uses back at home because he likes to separate work and family." Finn looked surprised. 

"He told you about that?" 

"Told you about what?" Ben was suddenly beside them and smirking. He knows and she can tell by that smirk on his face. 

"Your other persona." He shook his head and kept smirking.

"If you're gonna talk about me and my persona, don't talk so loud." Ben laughed so everyone knew he wasn't mad. That's good... Poe seemed very, very interested in the conversation now.

"Wait. So you're telling me, that Ben has a secret persona that he uses only for work? What the hell is he like?" Rey knew Poe was getting somewhere inappropriate with this and she is going to slap him for it. Ben awkwardly laughed. 

"Uh... Well it's me just more... I don't know, authoritative? I wouldn't say aggressive but close to it." Poe looked at Rey and wiggled his eyebrows. She groaned and looked away. 

"Is that how he is in bed?" Finn and Rose rolled their eyes and Poe just smirked. 

"Ugh... Poe!" 

"What Rey? I'm just asking a question." She didn't respond. No that's not how he is in bed but she isn't going to answer that. 

"No, I'm not." Ben answered. She wishes she could be confident like Ben but she is too awkward to function most of the time. 

"Hmm... Maybe it will change things up a bit if you were." Finn finally cut in.

"Okay! Let's have Rey open presents!" Finn quickly walked away and everyone else in their conversation laughed. Rey thought about what Poe said. It's true... In fact it interests her a lot more than she thought it would. Ben grabbed onto her hand and that got her to stop thinking about Poe's comment. He walked her to her living room, where everyone was sitting now, and let her hand go. She sat on the floor and leaned against the couch before Finn handed her his present for her. She hates getting presents... She's grateful for them of course, but she doesn't need anything.

After opening up everyone's presents, Ben handed her, his last. She took the tissue paper out of the gift back and saw a card, something yellow, and a bracelet. She took out the card and bracelet first. The bracelet had really pretty yellow and blue beads with a sun charm. 

"Ben, where'd you get this?" She put it on her wrist and looked up at him.

"I made it actually." 

"Really? I love it..." She couldn't get the big, probably stupid looking, grin off her face. The card just said that she deserves the best birthday ever and that she is the sweetest person he's ever met. Rey finally pulled out the yellow thing she saw and it was the swimming suit she's wanted for months. How did he know? She looked back up at him and stared at him for a second.

"How did you..." 

"Finn told me how much you wanted it." She's going to kiss Ben later for this... It was a yellow bikini with white and baby pink flowers on it. The top had ruffles and the bottoms were high waisted. Usually she doesn't wear bikinis but this one was modest enough for her liking. Maybe she should get not so modest ones later. For... reasons.

"Thank you, Ben. This means a lot." She folded it neatly and put everything back in the bag. Finn and Ben got up and went into the kitchen while Rose was helping Rey put everything away. Finn and Ben came back put with a cake and lit candles on top. Oh god... Birthdays are hard to deal with because she is getting so much attention. She feels loved though so in the end she doesn't mind. They set the cake on the coffee table in her living room and she scooted closer to it. Everyone sang her happy birthday and she blew out the candles, wishing for nothing because she has everything she could ever ask for. Ben had his hands on her shoulders and she honestly couldn't wait for everyone to be gone so they could be alone. Rey was looking over at Leia because she wanted to take a picture but suddenly someone slammed a piece of cake in her face. She gasped and started giggling. 

"Benjamin!" Leia scolded and Rey slowly turned towards Ben. So it was him... Rey grabbed her piece of cake that she cut and slammed it in his face. His smiled went away and she started laughing again. 

"I should have seen that coming..." 

"Yep." They went into her bathroom and started cleaning their faces off. 

"You are very evil, Ben." 

"So are you." He chuckled and when they were done she went to leave the bathroom but Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her towards him. Rey put her hands around his neck and kissed him. 

"I've been thinking about what Poe said..."

"Oh really?"

"I want you to be Kylo when everyone is gone..." He looked like he was thinking. 

"I mean if you don't want to-" He cut her off by kissing her again and pushing her against the wall. 

"You might regret asking that..."

"You never know until you try." She smirked. 


End file.
